Regular Show: Surprise
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: One night, something happens to Mordecai and CJ that Rigby helped inadvertently caused. Something that leads to some major changes in both Mordecai's relationship with CJ, and his friendship with Rigby. What happened between Mordecai and CJ? Will Mordecai and Rigby's friendship survive? Read and find out. This fanfic contains a bit of friendship drama mixed into the romance drama.
1. Chapter 1

**F.Y.I. this story does not fall under the same alternate Regular Show timeline that my previous story, Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time, is based around.**

**Warning: there may be a moment in this chapter were it may get close to a lemon scene. **

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 1: Here's a Coupon**

Snack Bar at the Park. It was considered the most boring assignment in the whole place. This is why the two employees assigned to work there for the day were secretly hiding in the garage until their shift was over. Which happened to be…

"Ah yeah! Our shift is over. Benson can't yell at us for not doing any work," Rigby said excitedly to his best friend/partner Mordecai.

"Yeah-yeah," Mordecai said with equal excitement while high fiving his buddy.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" they hollered out simultaneously.

"So you ready for a night at the arcade with CJ, Eileen, and a bunch of sweet old video games?" Mordecai asked.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Rigby answered enthusiastically.

Just then both the guys' cell phones went off. Checking them, they each discovered they'd gotten messages that instantly changed their plans for the night.

"Oh man I just got a text from CJ," Mordecai informed. "She says the arcade is closed because of a goat problem."

"Dang," Rigby responded. "Well, I guess that's not so bad because Eileen texted me, saying she and I can't hang out with you guys tonight."

"What?! Why?"

"She forgot we'd already planned to do something together tonight and we can't miss it," Rigby explained.

"Its cool dude. Besides you can't disappoint your lady bro," Mordecai joked back. Lately, he and the rest of the Park's crew had been making jokes about Rigby and Eileen being a couple due to all the time they'd been spending together alone; though Rigby didn't like all the teasing.

"STOP TALKING!" he shouted furiously.

"Okay, okay chill Rigby, chill, " Mordecai said, getting serious again. "Seriously though, we planned for you, me, CJ and Eileen to hang out tonight. What are I and CJ gonna do about tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe call Margaret," Rigby suggested. "Maybe she'd be up to hanging out with you guys or something."

It had been six months since the whole mistletoe incident where Mordecai kissed Margaret, (his ex-girlfriend), under the mistletoe and got caught by CJ, (his current girlfriend). It took a bit of effort, but eventually, Mordecai was able to earn CJ's forgiveness. Four months after said incident CJ called Margret over to the beach to help save her, Eileen, Rigby, Mordecai, and a bunch of turtles from these crazy turtle poachers. Eileen had been touched by how her two closes female friends had finally been able to work together on something. Knowing how happy their cooperation made Eileen feel, CJ and Margaret agreed to mend things between them with Mordecai going so far as to swear to never get too close with another woman ever again unless it was CJ.

During those later months that Mordecai and CJ managed to fully heal the wounds of their relationship; having moved past the old history of Mordecai's previous love lives; leading their love for each other to flourish and blossom into something truly beautiful. Heck everyone at the park, (even Mr. Maellard), were secretly taking bets on when the two would tie the knot.

Over time, CJ and Margaret had become okay friends, Mordecai finally managed to put things behind with his ex, and Eileen was now able to hang out with both her closest female friends together without any awkward tensions arising.

Despite this, there was still the tiny bit of awkwardness that continued to arise whenever it Mordecai, CJ and Margaret hung out without anyone else; especially when it happened by surprise or last minute. For those reasons, Mordecai knew that inviting Margret to suddenly hang tonight wouldn't work out. Luckily he also had another reason why this couldn't work besides the main one.

"Dude we already asked Margaret if she wanted to hang with us tonight. Remember she said she couldn't because it's her cousins' birthday," Mordecai pointed out.

"Pfft, I don't know than…wait," pulling out a coupon from his pocket, Rigby handed it over to Mordecai. "Here's a coupon to someplace near the mall. Take CJ there and knock yourselves out."

Before Mordecai could speak up again, Rigby jumped into the golf cart and took off instantly; leaving Mordecai all alone with the coupon in hand.

Grabbing his cell phone, Mordecai called CJ to tell her of the change in plans. As he waited for his girlfriend to pick up, he took a look at the coupon, which said, _Argh me hearties, you've dug yourself up to two free bottles of double maelstrom rum at Drink up Me Hearties Yo Ho. _

Oh, Mordecai had a feeling this was going to be more interesting than arcade night. Though he wasn't sure whether it was going to be good interesting or the bad/humiliating kind.

* * *

**Later…**

As the coupon hinted, the place was, in fact, a bar. Also from what was written on the coupon, the bar was pirate-themed. The whole place was all decked out to look like the deck of a pirate ship, with cannons, large and mini barrels, (which served as tables and chairs for customers), scattered around, a few sails attached to poles, two sets of stairs leading upward to where the ships helm could be seen, there was even a mini crow's nest with a few employees playing pirate-themed music in it. Speaking of employees, every single one of them, (not just the ones in crow's nest), were all dressed up like pirates from the old days. Yeah, this was a pirate-themed place alright, with a few other added features to show it.

"Man I figured this place had a pirate theme to it, but I didn't think they'd go full-on by making customers dress like pirates too," CJ commented. As soon as they'd shown their ID's to the bouncer at the front door to confirm they were adults, the guy gave them eye patches and pirate hats/bandanas to wear. He even provided a mini parrot to go on CJ's shoulder.

In response, Mordecai laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. Yeah I know right? A bit far in my opinion."

"No, a bit far is the making the place smell like an actual pirate ship," CJ said while taking a quick whiff of the place. "Augh, seriously is it just me or does it smell rotting rats in here? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Mordecai laughed back. "Yeah guess you got me there."

The couple then laughed a little more before a waiter came over to them.

"Argh, welcome aboard the Drink up Me Hearties Yo Ho," said the waiter. "What can I be getting you scurvy dogs tonight?"

Mordecai pulled out the coupon Rigby gave him from his pocket and handed it to the waiter. "We'll take two bottles of double maelstrom rum, like what the coupon says," Mordecai answered.

After briefly checking over the coupon, the waiter looked back at Mordecai and asked, "Argh, would you two fellow pirates be interested in a plate of crispy parrot fries to go with that?"

"Hmm… yeah, I could go for some fries," Mordecai answered. "CJ?"

"Totally. I'm starving," CJ added.

"Argh, then I'll hop on down below deck and be back up with your booty faster than a firing cannonball," the waiter said as he scurried off.

Once the waiter was gone, CJ suddenly realized something. "You know come to think of it, this is my first time drinking, much less hanging out at a bar," she admitted.

"Ditto for me," Mordecai also confessed. "Weird since we're both in our twenties, have gone to countless parties, and have done almost every other insane activity imaginable. Activities that make excessive drinking look peaceful. Am I right?"

"Yeah I get ya," CJ responded. "Though I guess that's what happens when growing with a teetotaler, (someone who doesn't drink alcohol), for a mother. She was very passionate about not drinking, which she passed on to me during my childhood. What about you?"

"Honestly I just never felt compelled to drink," Mordecai admitted. "Rigby and I use to do stupid things in the past but underaged drinking and drugs were never on that list. We were usually too hyped up on soda and other sugary treats to consider drinking. Then by the time we reached legal drinking aged, we were already working at the park. However, a few years before we showed up Benson had banned alcohol from the park to remove the possibilities of employees being unable to work due to them either being too drunk or recovering from a hangover. The only exception to that rule is when Mr. Maellard has a fancy party at the park, though even then only official attendees including guests, himself, and Pops, (as well as Benson on occasion), are allowed to drink."

By this time their waiter returned with a fresh hot plate of fries, and two extremely large bottles of rum.

Both members of the couple were surprised by the size of the rum bottles, with them being twice the size of their heads, and weighed about four times that. When they tried to lift the bottles, they each found it a bit difficult.

Watching all this their waiter grabbed a couple large, (but not overly large like the bottles), mugs and easily poured some of the liquor into them with ease.

Grateful for the waiter's assistance, Mordecai graciously thanked the guy, "Thanks, dude."

In response, the waiter put his pirate hat over his chest and bowed in gratitude before going off.

Once to themselves again, CJ grabbed her mug of rum and extended it out towards Mordecai as a sign to clang his against hers. "Well, drink up me hearties yo ho," she said to her boyfriend.

Grabbing his mug, Mordecai clanged it against CJ's while also saying, "Drink up me hearties yo ho," before the gulped the liquor.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"So why's the arcade closed?" Eileen asked Rigby who sat beside her inside the planetarium.

"Something about a goat problem or whatever," Rigby answered while he reached his hand over to hold Eileen's' hand.

Yep, that's right, Rigby and Eileen, were D-A-T-I-N-G. They'd been doing this for exactly three months now. All that time they spent alone as just friends caused them to grow closer to each other till there was a mutually equal spark of attraction between them. True Eileen had already been crushing on Rigby for as long as she'd known the raccoon. Rigby, on the other hand, had originally found Eileen to be annoying. Though over time Rigby started to view Eileen from a different perspective. First, he found her attractive without her glasses on, then began to like hanging out with her as a friend. Eventually, this blossomed into a romantic attraction towards the mole girl; which resulted in him asking her out, and she in turn happily saying yes.

"That's too bad," Eileen said before asking, "So what are Mordecai and CJ doing with the plan changes?"

"Oh, I gave them a coupon to someplace for two free drinks or something."

"What's the name of the place?"

"Pfft, I don't remember. I only read the coupon once and that was when Muscle Man gave it to me for my birthday," Rigby explained

That sounded a little suspicious in Eileen's opinion. However, her attention immediately drew away from her friends as the show began and the shows' host started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to an evening of the stars."

* * *

**Back at the bar…**

"Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me." Mordecai and CJ sang together as they stumbled out of the bar towards the parking lot.

Those double maelstrom rums were, clearly, not meant for first-time drinkers; because after only drinking a single mug's worth of that stuff, (which could hold a third of the contents in that particular rum bottle), the two were both completely and utterly drunk.

"Man where… where did you park your car?" Mordecai asked. "Damn it's so dark I can't see shit."

"May… be we should call a cab or something," CJ suggested. "I don't feel like driving. Too tired."

"Di-to," Mordecai said back.

"TAXI!" He hollered out.

Fortunately, there was a cab nearby who heard the drunk blue jay call out to him. So as such, the driver honked his horn to get the couples' attention and they made their way into the back of the car.

"To house 206 on Corks street," CJ instructed the driver.

"Then to the park," Mordecai added.

That's when a thought came into CJ head, "Hey Mordecai, why don't you crash at my place with… with me. I mean the park is far from my place. Plus," she begins rubbing her boyfriend's chest with her index finger, "It'll give a chance to spend some more 'quality time' together."

In his state, Mordecai had no will power to disagree, or resist the offer that CJ was giving him. "Shu… sure," he answered back. "Scratch the bark dude, or park, or whatever. Just take us to CJ's place."

* * *

**A long cab ride later…**

"Okay here we are 206," the cab driver said to his drunk passengers, who were both too busy making out like crazy in back to here him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Having experience with this sort of thing in the past, the cab driver pulled out a blow horn from the glove compartment and blasted it right in front of the couple.

BwAAAAAAAAAAAHP!

Both Mordecai and CJ immediately began howling in pain as their make-out session was rudely interrupted.

When the pain subsided or at least became bearable, the drunk couple turned to see what had happened, and who was the cause of it. "What the fu… fuck dude?!" Mordecai asked drunkenly.

"Twenty bucks, then get out," the cab driver demanded.

After paying the man, the two got out of the cab, nearly tripping as they made their way to CJ's front door. There the cloud girl unlocked the door and guided her boyfriend towards her bedroom, (the bed itself to be exact).

It was then that, on that mattress, that the two began to make out once again before CJ asked, "So you… you thinking what I… what I'm thinking?" CJ said as she took off her shirt.

In response, Mordecai just started kissing CJ again with lust, hunger and passion.

They continued down this path for the rest of the night. Not truly realizing what they were doing, or what it would lead to.

**To be continued… Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**FYI I assume some viewers who are familiar with Regular Show may think that Maellard isn't close enough to the park crew that he'd be interested in Mordecai's love life. On the other hand, I bet he'd be into it if it meant making money out of it. He did once mention he was going to go rig a yacht race. One of the possible reasons for that could have been so that he could win betting money. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now just so you all know, I'm not that familiar with writing about people who are recovering from hangovers. Just wanted to let that out there in case what I've written seems a bit unrealistic, even for Regular Show standards.**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 2: Uh…What?**

Sunlight. A wonderful, shiny light that brought a warmful feeling of joy to all who got in contact with it. The perfect way to be awoken and brought into a new day full of promise. That is except for when it awakened those whose bodies are recovering from an intoxicating night filled with alcohol.

This was exactly what was going on for a male blue jay in his early twenties, who lay in a comfy bed; though the hangover he was feeling outmatched this comfort. "Augh! My head!" Mordecai moaned. He hadn't felt like this well… ever. His head was bounding, his mind only partly working, and his eyes… his eyes were taking a bit longer than usual to open. When they did open, however, he, (mostly), wished they hadn't. For when they did they not only hurt like hell but before him, resting beside him, was none other than his girlfriend CJ.

Due to all the alcohol he had consumed the previous night, Mordecai could not figure out how he'd ended up like this. Heck in his condition, Mordecai had no idea how to handle dealing with his sleeping girlfriend right now. He couldn't even get his thoughts straightened out for a single second.

Unfortunately, fate wouldn't give him the time needed for his mind to get back in order. Within a minute after he'd opened his eyes, CJ began to moan slightly before pulling the upper half of her body up, (exposing her bare chest), and opened her eyes. When she looked down, she saw her boyfriend lying in bed right beside her while staring at her in awe. In this state, there was only one thing CJ could do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai screamed back.

Thanks to all that screaming Mordecai's mind cleared up enough he began to truly take in what was going on; and what had most likely happened that to lead him and CJ to this very moment.

"Cee… Cee… CJ?" Mordecai sputtered.

"Mor… Mor… Mordecai?" CJ sputtered back.

"Did we…?" Mordecai partly asked, knowing the rest was pretty explanatory.

"I… I think we did," CJ answered. Too tired, and too embarrassed to further talk about it, she just grabbed the bedsheets to cover up her exposed body and tried to go back to sleep.

Mordecai on the other hand suddenly felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach; like a volcano that was about to erupt. As a result, he made an instant mad dash for the washroom, barely making it in time to spill the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Uh… what?" CJ asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Park…**

It was that time of the morning now when all Park employees, (including Thomas the intern), would meet at the front porch of the Park's house and Benson would give out assignments. This day was no different from any others. Except for two things.

"Alright everyone listens up," Benson said. "Now before we get started I have an announcement to make. As of today, Mr. Maellard wants me to do a roll call to make sure everyone's on time. Anyone who fails to arrive on time seven days in the year without notice beforehand or a valid excuse will be fired."

"Aw man," Rigby whined.

"Hey, I can't change the rules that Mr. Maellard makes. I can only follow them while making sure you all do so as well" Benson pointed out. "So sit down, shut up, and respond when I call out your name or YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Pfff… fine," Rigby retorted.

"Okay then," Benson said as he began to the new task. "Hi-Five Ghost?"

"Present," answered the ghost.

"Very well," Benson said. "Skips?"

"Here."

"Mordecai?"

…

Hearing no response, Benson called out again, "Mordecai?"

Looking up from his clipboard, (which he hadn't done since getting out of his a few minutes ago), Benson, along with everyone else realized the blue jay was nowhere to be found.

"Whoa, Mordecai's missing, but Rigby's right on time," Hi Fives commented.

"That's very unusual," Muscle Man stated.

"HEY!" Rigby shouted.

"You know who else is unusual?" Muscle Man asked before answering. "My mom!"

"Augh," Benson moaned. He never liked Muscle Man's mom jokes especially when a work-related issue was going on like right now. "Enough Muscle Man. Now Rigby where's Mordecai?"

Everyone's attention then turned towards the raccoon who felt like he was being blamed for something, again.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Rigby asked defensively

"Because you always know what he's doing," Skips pointed out.

"Not always," Rigby retorted. "Besides I haven't seen him since I left to go hang out with Eileen last night."

"Ooooohhhhh," Muscle Man.

"As friends," Rigby lied.

"Did he mention what he was going to do last night before you went off?" Benson asked.

"Pfff… he was gonna hang with CJ. I gave him this coupon Muscle Man gave me for my birthday. It was for someplace right by the mall," Rigby explained. "Haven't seen him since."

"Wait, you mean for Drink up Me Hearties Yo Ho?" Muscle Man asked worriedly.

"Oh boy," Skips said.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Fives reminded the prankster.

"Wait does Mordecai drink?" Benson asked.

"No," Rigby answered.

"Oh boy," Benson sighed. Though neither Rigby, Pops, nor Thomas understood.

"What's the big deal?" Rigby asked. "So he's never had a drink before. You're the one who never let us drink because of those dumb rules you always make up."

"First off, none of my rules are dumb. Secondly, I banned alcohol, (with the rare exceptions relating to Mr. Maellard's in park parties), for the sole reason to keep things like this from happening. And thirdly that place from which you gave Mordecai a coupon to has the strongest, most intoxicating drinks in the whole continent. They're company's been banned from setting up shops in ten states, and over half of Canada."

Ring…ring...

Hearing his phone suddenly going off, Benson picked it up and answered it.

"Benson."

"Augh…he…hey Benson," said the caller. Whom Benson recognized immediately.

"Who is it?" Pops asked.

"Shhhh, it's Mordecai," Benson answered.

"Yeah it's me," Mordecai said. "Listen I… I went to this pirate bar, or whatever, and CJ and I-"

At that moment, the very loud sounds of CJ's vomiting interrupted her boyfriend's conversation as the cloud girl kept blowing her chunks.

"What was that?" a disgusted Benson asked after he could no longer hear any vomiting noise from the other end of the line.

"Uh yeah, that was CJ. It's a long story. But in short, CJ and I went to this pirate-themed bar last night. So yeah I may be a bit late coming into work today."

"Don't bother. Take the day off and recover," Benson instructed. "We'll talk tomorrow when you're sober."

"Gotcha Benson. Thanks."

Hanging up his phone, Benson returned his attention to the park staff.

"Okay, there's going to be a change in plans. But first, back to roll call. Muscle Man?"

* * *

**Later…**

"Boy Mordecai got himself messed up big time," Muscle Man said to Rigby while the latter munched on his lunch, (a sandwich in this instance), at the snack bar. Work had been hard enough without Mordecai to have his back, or at least help him sneak off to avoid it. Now the last thing he needed was from Skips, Muscle Man and Fives.

"C'mon it's just one drink. No big deal," Rigby said in response. "He just misses work and we have to cover for him. I've been covering for him a lot since he started dating CJ."

"It's what those two lovebirds probably did while drunk that concerns us," Skips stated.

"Yeah bro," Muscle Man agreed. "What they've probably done may cause some serious changes to their lives."

"More like a definitely than a probably," Fives hyped in.

"Pfff, what are you guys talking about?" Rigby asked, still not getting it.

"When two people who like each other, (like a lot), get drunk, things happen," Muscle Man explained mischievously. "Private things. Private things involving undressing… and…."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted. The undressing part had been enough for the raccoon to get the picture; the very horrifying picture.

Pops didn't get the picture, however; and remained confused. "Uh… what?" he asked.

* * *

**Back at CJ's place…**

After a bit of vomiting, followed by getting cleaned up, CJ and Mordecai reluctantly agreed that they needed to talk about what they'd done last night, (the sex part to be exact). It's was difficult for them to talk about this though. Mainly because this was a serious step in their relationship that neither had been ready to make yet. Nevertheless, they both knew they needed to talk about it, regardless of how awkward it would be. Plus it was difficult to fully focus on the matter with the massive hangovers they were currently dealing with.

So CJ made them both some coffee to help with these hangovers. Once the coffee was poured and the two were sitting down sipping it. By this time the began to fully remember what the "did" the previous night. Though this only made things feel even more awkward than they already were as they now knew for certain that they had done it together.

They spent a few silent, awkward minutes just sipping their coffee while looking at each other with embarrassed looks on their faces. Eventually, Mordecai spoke up but had difficulty getting the right words out of his mouth. "Soooooooooooooooo….."

CJ wasn't doing any better, "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"You remember any of what we did last night?" Mordecai eventually blurted out.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me now," amitted. "Particular those intimate moments that occurred between us," CJ added while feeling embarrassed with saying this. "You?"

"Uh… same here," Mordecai awkwardly answered before also admitting, "It was pretty awesome actually."

"Really?!" CJ asked, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"Ye… yeah. And honestly, I'm not surprised how great it was," Mordecai answered. "I mean look at you. You're gorgeous. No matter what you have on. Plus you're very athletic and are already an extremely fun person to hang with. Seriously you're the best girlfriend I ever had. Heck, I wish I'd gone steady with you back when we first met."

CJ felt genuinely touched by her boyfriend's words. "You're not so bad yourself Mordecai," she admitted.

"Yeah?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah. I mean sure you broke my heart multiple times. But you've always been sorry for what you did. Plus whenever we're hanging out, you make me feel like I'm in heaven. Like last night when we 'did it' for example."

"Wow! Thanks, CJ," Mordecai said while blushing as he felt touched by CJ words.

"No prob," she said back.

For a few minutes, the two went back to silently sipping away at their coffee.

"You wanna do it again sometime?" she eventually asked, the blush from before reforming on her face.

Mordecai couldn't help spitting out his coffee upon hearing this. At first, he was shocked, but then after taking it in he couldn't help blushing at the thought doing more rounds of sex. It intrigued him. "Sure," he said in response. "Though let's not drink beforehand," he added. "I'd prefer not having a major headache or sore eyes afterwards. And I haven't enjoyed any of the other side effects of getting drunk for that matter."

"Total agreement on all that," CJ agreed. "Ugh…truthfully after last night, I think I'm gonna follow my mom's example and never drink again."

"Amen to that," Mordecai said.

* * *

**The next day**

"Ugh, my head is still killing me," Mordecai groaned as Benson gave the daily chores.

Following a day of recovering from his drunk night, Mordecai returned to the park with sunglasses to cover up his sore eyes. Surprisingly, the effects of his hangover still had not faded away; probably due to how the drinks at Drink up Me Hearties Yo Ho were stronger than the usual alcoholic beverages.

"Next time don't go to a bar or any other place you've never even heard of for that matter without doing some research first," Skips scolded. This caused some snickering from Muscle Man, High Fives, Thomas, and Rigby.

"Hey shut up dude," Mordecai said, specifically referring to Rigby. "You're the one who gave me that coupon in the first place."

"Hey I didn't know it was to a bar," Rigby said in his defence.

"I told you it was when I gave it to you," Muscle Man pointed out.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"While we're on the subject," Benson interjected. "After what happened yesterday I am now issuing three strikes to all employee who misses a day of work for drinking-related reasons. Strike one is a warning, which Mordecai will be receiving for missing work yesterday. Strike two will result in employee only getting their pays docked by forty percent. If you get a third strike within a year WILL BE FIRED!"

Of course, everyone complained about this, except for Pops and Mordecai.

"Ugh don't worry Benson. I will never, ever, ever drink again," Mordecai said reassuringly.

"That's good to hear," Benson said happily before adding, "Oh and Mordecai, I know you were completely intoxicated when it happened, but I hope you managed to have enough sense to use protection."

Unfortunately, Mordecai had not considered this, "Uh…what?"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! when I'd left this story I went to finish up another story I'd promised a friend I'd do. Now that the story is finished, and thanks to some encouragement from recent reviews for this story, I'm back and am intending to hopefully finish this story.**

**Now while writing this latest chapter I realized that the episode where Thomas's true self was revealed happened before the events of "Merry Christmas Mordecai" and "I See Turtles" which this fanfic takes place after both those episodes. However, I ended up making Thomas a part of it. So for this fanfic, the Regular Show timeline will differ from the canon one with "The Real Thomas" episode has not yet occurred, if it does.**

**So sit back, read, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 3: Dumpsters and Discoveries**

**Park**

"Hey Thomas," Mordecai called out to the intern goat who carried a couple of garbage bags in his hands.

"Hey, Mordecai what's up?" Thomas asked when he looked over to see his blue jay coworking walking over to him.

"Listen Benson ordered Rigby to decontaminate the dumpster behind Muscle Man's trailer. Though Rigby can't do it alone, no one can, and I already promised CJ I'd take her out to Cheezer's for lunch for our anniversary. Do you mind giving Rigby a hand? It's okay if you say no though. Trust me when I say everyone in the state will support the decision."

"Sure I don't mind," Thomas responded in a way that showed that he didn't seem bothered by the idea of cleaning Muscle Man's dumpster, which worried Mordecai.

"You sure?" Mordecai asked again. "Aside from the fact that Rigby will probably attempt to ditch this job, it's the most foul-smelling, most disgusting thing in the whole country. Skips told me how multiple employees who preceded Rigby and me quit after spending a minute in that thing. Heck, the governor had our park quarantined for three months because of that dumpster a couple of years back," he warned.

For some reason, one unknown to Mordecai, Thomas just shoved it off. "Hey, it's not the first dumpster I've cleaned since my internship started. Besides, I unclogged Muscle Man's toilet once, and helped clean his trailer a while back remember? I'm sure I can handle his dumpster."

"Dude the toilet and trailer can't compare to that foul box. It gave me nightmares the first time I ever saw it. Not ever Muscle Man himself or High Fives will go clean it."

"Mordecai, it's fine,' Thomas assured.

"Okay, you've been warned. And thanks."

"No sweat. But since you mentioned your girlfriend, how are things with the two of you?"

"Pretty good actually," Mordecai answered.

"Any major changes in your guy's relationship? It is your anniversary, that's when big things happen between couples."

"Nothing too major. I mean I plan to give CJ these earrings," he said while showing Thomas a pair of earrings shaped like old fashion camping tents.

"CJ loves camping," Mordecai explained when he saw the confused look on Thomas's face.

"Cool. But seriously Mordecai everyone who knows you two knows that you both have been spending every night at CJ's place. And between you and me," he whispered, "Muscle Man's got a pool going on to determine when you're moving in with CJ. Everyone in the park's in on it."

"Really?" Mordecai gasped. "You serious?!"

"It's true. And it's a lot of money. Perhaps you could help me out with it? I'll split the winnings with you."

Yeah this whole trying to cheat to win a gambling pool, wasn't like the Thomas Mordecai had come to know. It reminded him of someone else, someone greedy and whom Mordecai believed was responsible for this change in behaviour. "Dude you've been spending way too much time with Rigby."

"Hey, it's a lot of money we're talking here?" Thomas tried to defend. "Enough to buy a brand new car."

"CJ would kill me if I exploited our relationship for money. Also, Thomas, it's morally wrong. Not to mention if the guys heard that you cheated to win this pool, you'd be in trouble way worse than being just fired."

That seemed to get him, "Yeah I guess you're right," Thomas admitted. "Nevermind the offer, though could you please do me a solid and not tell anyone about it?"

"Sure. Anywho, I gotta get going," Mordecai said as he began to walk away before adding. "Good luck with the dumpster. Oh, and if I were you, I'd get a top of the line gasmask from the supply closest, and be prepared to take a ten hour-long shower afterwards. I'm not kidding about how bad the dumpster is. Later."

"K, later," Thomas said before walking off to deal with the trash. " Hope Mordecai's date goes well," he said to himself.

* * *

**CJ's place**

"CJ, happy anniversary. Ready for Cheezer's?" Mordecai asked when he reached the front yard of CJ's place. Though the happy mood that he was in upon arrival turned to one of worry when he saw he saw his girlfriend sitting on a bench on her front porch, head down in depression; he even thought her eyes were holding in tears.

"CJ, what's wrong?" he asked.

Looking up to see her boyfriend, (her face appearing as if it were about to fall apart), she patted the space on the bench beside her, "You may wanna sit down," she said in response. "Otherwise you're probably gonna fall down onto the ground and hurt yourself after you hear what I'm about to tell you."

The blue jay did what he was told and walked up to the porch and sat down beside his girl, the fear he felt only getting worse by the millisecond.

"Mordecai…. I uh… I was visiting my mother yesterday and… and you know she's an obstetrician right?"

Mordecai nodded his head in response.

"And you know what an obstetrician is right?"

"Yeah a doctor who specializes in everything relating to pregnancy including and delivering babies," Mordecai responded, though not getting the picture.

"And you know how I haven't been feeling the best lately?"

"You have been vomiting like every morning for a while now; as well as getting a bunch of cramps, fatigue, and headaches. We figured you were just dealing with some annoying virus, or not eating enough healthy foods, or a bit stressed out from work. City tour guides are on their feet most of the time."

"Well, it's none of those things. I explained my situation to my mom, who's all too familiar with those symptoms, and she did some tests and…." Her eyes were just ready to explode with tears at this point. "Mordecai… I'm pregnant!" Then the tears started pouring out like water from a hose. Normally whenever she cried, Mordecai would wrap himself around her to comfort her, but this time he didn't. Wiping away her tears, CJ looked up and saw why.

He hadn't run away, nor did he faint like CJ feared he would. He just froze with both a horrified and shocked look on his face. It didn't make CJ feel any less worried than she was already.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Despite all the warnings Mordecai had given him, Thomas didn't understand how a dumpster could as be as bad as the blue jay had described it. That is until he stepped into it and started attempting to clean it. Then afterwards it was just a whole lot of screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY?! OH WHY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

While the intern continued to clean the dumpster, and scream in it, (perhaps even puke inside the gasmask he wore), Muscle Man, High Fives, and Benson watched with the ghost and gumball machine having scared looks on their faces.

"He did say Mordecai warned him," High Fives said.

"I knew I should've reserved this job exclusively as a punishment for people, (Rigby), who screws up big time," Benson regretted.

"You know who else screams like that when they have to clean my dumpster?" Muscle Man asked, already having an answer ready.

Knowing what he was gonna say, but annoyed by it, Benson replied, "Everyone."

"What? No. My MOM!" Muscle Man shouted, annoyed about his joke being ruined.

"Augh, whatever. By the way, where's Rigby?" Benson asked. "I specifically instructed him to do this job."

"You did give him permission to find some to help him with it," Fives reminded.

"When I said 'find someone to help him' I did not mean someone to DO IT FOR HIM!" Benson pointed out. "Also, why isn't Mordecai doing this instead of Thomas? Normally when either Rigby or Mordecai need help, the other's are usually on the top of their list of people to ask."

"Well, I don't know where Rigby is. Though he's probably somewhere slacking off," Fives answered. "As for Mordecai, I believe he already had a lunch date planned with CJ today."

"Yeah, Mordecai mentioned this multiple times to all of us. Today's their anniversary bro," Muscle Man concurred

"Well, I hope that after two months since the incident occurred Mordecai's remembered to use protection," Benson said.

"You know who else people hope uses protection?" Muscle Man asked.

"STOP TALKING!" Benson shouted in a Rigby-like sounding voice.

* * *

**Back at CJ's…**

To CJ's fortune, (and Mordecai's), it wasn't long before the blue jay took in what his girlfriend had just told him and unfroze. When he did the two agreed to talk about this privately inside CJ's place, particularly the kitchen where the latter got them both some water to drink while they discussed things. It wasn't easy.

"Look I'm sorry about the freezing up thing," Mordecai said after being silent for like half an hour or so. "It's just not every day that your girlfriend tells you you're going to have a baby. I guess it just took me a bit of time to accept it. Still am actually."

"Hey no worries," CJ responded. Truth be told she'd been preparing for Mordecai to react much worse than he did; perhaps even dump her on the spot, (though she knew that last part was unlikely). "If it makes you feel any better I froze too when my mother gave me the news. Took her an hour or so to snap me out of it. It is a big thing to wrap your head around, what with all the responsibilities that come next. Though now that we both know, we need to figure out how we're gonna handle this. We have three basic options which I don't need to explain to you. F.Y.I. I draw the line at abortion. I will not kill an unborn child, or a child already born for that matter. Also in my opinion, if you give a child up for adoption, it's usually a fifty-fifty chance of whether or not it'll end up with a good family. Those aren't odds I can live with."

That didn't leave any alternatives to the last option that Mordecai was thinking of, none that were better. "So basically you plan to raise the baby?" Mordecai summed up.

"Yeah pretty much." CJ agreed.

"You sure? Babies are the biggest responsibilities in the world: lots of work to feed, change their diapers, care for, and then potty train them when they're older. Speaking of as they grow older you have to make sure they are well educated and behave properly. Then it'll cost a fortune to provide all the necessary supplies needed to care for them from infancy, all the way to adulthood. Plus lots of stress is included in the package, which only increases as they reach their teenage stage and begin to rebel."

"Listen you don't have to get involved if you don't want to," CJ cried out. "But I, on the other hand, am taking responsibility for the life we conceived."

"Calm down CJ," Mordecai said. For a moment after that, he before reaching his hand out to hold CJ's. "Of all the things irresponsible things I've done, abandoning an unborn child I helped create isn't going on the list. I'm with you throughout this whole pregnancy, to birth and beyond."

For the first time all day, CJ, at last, felt the happiness she'd been trying to feel. "You sure?" she asked, wanting extra confirmation that Mordecai was with her on this.

"Absolutely," He responded. "I've messed up most of our relationship like when we first met, or with the Margret thing, but enough is enough, I'm not gonna mess it up anymore. We have a child coming and I plan to stand by you through it all without breaking your heart or making you regret a single bit us. CJ if you'll let me, I'll help you raise this baby with efforts I've rarely used since leaving community college."

Touched, really touched by her boyfriend's words, she responded by saying, "Of course you can help with our baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I love you," CJ said, leaning over the counter and puckering up her lips in front of Mordecai as she said it.

"Love you too," Mordecai replied right before meeting CJ's lips with his own and kissing her.

"Happy anniversary CJ," Mordecai after breaking off the kiss for a moment for air.

"Happy anniversary to you too," CJ replied before going in for another round.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the coffee shop…**

Bringing Rigby another cup of coffee, Eileen decided to ask her secret boyfriend something that had been puzzling her for a bit that day. "Hey Rigby?" she said getting his attention away from his coffee.

"Yeah?" Rigby responded to his secret girlfriend.

"Um, as much as I enjoy you being here, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" she asked. "I mean you've been here for five hours. Benson's gonna kill you for being away from work this long."

"Eh Benson always gets mad at me when I don't show up. Nothing I can't handle. Besides Mordecai gonna get someone to cover for me, problem solved," Rigby said shrugging it off. "Though for some reason I got this feeling that things are going to change for me."

**It's still not over…**

* * *

**And we've only scratched the surface of the ice. We're going deeper.**

**Please feel free to review, follow and favourite this fanfic as I hope to be posting more chapters in near the future. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now before we begin, just as I did with my previous Regular Show fanfic, "A Different Direction in Time," since Mordecai and Rigby's last names haven't been confirmed, when anyone says their family names, I'll just be putting the following symbol – in its place to keep it a mystery.**

**Also for the fun of it, in this timeline, CJ's last name will be Putter like Rigby guessed it was when CJ first mentioned her father, Carl Putter, in the episode "Daddy Issues."**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 4: Surprise!**

**Park**

And so began another day at the park with a regularly scheduled morning meeting hosted by Benson. Well, it wasn't as much a regular meeting given that both CJ and Eileen, (who didn't work at the park), were present at it for some reason unknown to everyone except for CJ and Mordecai. It was confusing, though Mordecai assured everyone that things would be explained as the meeting went forward.

"Alright everyone, listen up, we got a busy day ahead of us getting the park ready for tomorrow's junior high Mathematical Olympiads-"

"BOOOOOOOO!" Rigby complained.

"Rigby," Eileen scolded.

"Yeah, Rigby SHUT UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled. "Anyhow, there's going to be a lot to get done today to set up for the event so each of us is going to be working solo to maximize productivity.

"Aw man," Rigby complained.

"I said SHUT UP RIGBY!" Benson yelled again. "Though before we get to work, I promised Mordecai and CJ that they could announce something important. So be quiet OR YOU'RE FIRED! The sooner they say what they wanna say, the sooner we can carry on with our day."

There were no objections from any of the Parks' crew or Eileen. Given the pools they had set up regarding when the two would move in together and getting hitched, everyone's hopes were up that the couples' announcement involved either one of those two topics.

"Everyone, CJ is carrying my child as we speak. We're gonna be parents," Mordecai announced. "And if you're wondering, yes it happened when we got drunk from drinking that heavy liquor at Drink up Me Hearties Yo Ho. So what do you think?"

For a second everyone was flabbergasted by the announcement, but then smiles started growing their peoples and most began to cheer.

"WAHOO!"

"Whoooooo! Whoo!"

"Alright!"

"Congrats you two."

"Jolly good show."

"This is so exciting."

"Congrats you two."

Rigby just smiled and gave a thumbs up to the couple. Once all the cheering died down he asked, "So what are you gonna do with the brat? Are two going to keep it or just get rid of it?"

In response, the couple looked at each other, as if speaking telepathically before CJ responded. "First off our baby is NOT A BRAT!" Her skin turning a dark shade of gray as if she were about to morph into a storm cloud, (again).

Mordecai, however, took immediate action to prevent this by rubbing her shoulders while he started finished where she left off. "Oh, we've decided to keep the baby and raise ourselves. Regardless of how we ended up 'conceiving it' we're still going to give it all the love and support any other parent would give to their child."

"Awwww," Eileen cooed.

"That is so sweet," Pops cooed as well.

"Does this mean you two are tying the knot?" Benson asked excitement showing in his voice as he spoke.

"Hmm," Mordecai and CJ blushed before the later answered, "No we're not gonna be one of those couples who marries just because we have a baby. We want our marriage to be something motivated by our love for each other and not an obligation to marry for other reasons."

"Dang it," Benson mumbled. In the pool for when Mordecai and CJ would get married Benson was only about two weeks away from being out of the pool while Thomas had gone out two months ago. As for everyone else, Muscle Man and High Fives still had nearly a year left before they lost since they'd bet on the couples marrying three months after the formers' wedding to Starla in six months. After that, it would just be down to Skips, Pops, Mr. Maellard, and then Rigby; who was the only in the group to also bet whether or not the Mordecai and CJ would even reach that stage before breaking up, again.

"I think it's sweet," Eileen commented. "And I'm especially flattered that you chose to announce this to me along with Mordecai's closest friends."

"Speaking of, who else besides us know about your baby?" Skips asked.

"Other than my parents and CJ's mother, no one else knows," Mordecai responded.

"How'd they react to their unwed son announcing that he's gonna be a father by the way?" Benson asked.

"Knowing those two they probably went wild at the idea of becoming grandparents," Rigby interjected. "Right Mordecai?"

"Well..." Mordecai began to respond, remembering how it went down at his parent's place yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_So good to see Mordecai. CJ," greeted Mordecai's father, William -._

_"Mr. and Mrs.-"_

_"Oh pish posh," Mordecai's mother, Hilary -, interrupted. "You can call me and my husband by our first names if you don't mind."_

_"Well thanks, Hilary, William, I appreciate it," CJ said with sincerity. "Anyway the reason for our visit isn't casual. The thing is... that... that..."_

_"Yes?" Hilary said, encouraging her sons' girlfriend to continue._

_Like she was when she told Mordecai the news about her pregnancy earlier that day, CJ's nerves were on the edge. Though just as she did with Mordecai, and got it out. "William -, Hilary -, your son and I are having a baby; I'm pregnant."_

_William ended up spitting out the ice tea he'd been drinking when he heard this and dropping the cup on his lap. And afterwards, just as their son had been when he'd heard about the baby, both the current Mr. and Mrs. - were frozen in place. Though unlike when CJ told Mordecai, his parents didn't take long to unfreeze. Within a few minutes, the -'s were beginning to move again with William wiping the tea he'd spilled on his pants; while Hilary got up from the spot she'd been sitting on one the couch._

The two of them remained silent, however, despite unfreezing from their shock, and this did not sit well for CJ. Mordecai had assured her that his parents would be all for this baby, regardless of the circumstances leading up to its' conception. They just needed a little, (emphasis on little), time to fully grasp it. Nevertheless, she felt the need to speak up. "_Now I know this wasn't exactly planned but-"_

_Mordecai's mother non-verbally interrupted her by putting a hand up in the air. When CJ stopped talking Hilary went over to a nearby radio, grabbed a CD resting beside it, inserted into the machine and started it; causing music to began blaring throughout the whole room._

"_CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES TONIGHT, C'MON!"_

"_CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES TONIGHT, C'MON!"_

_As the song played both Mordecai's parents began to dance and cheer enthusiastically, which both shocked, and kinda disturbed the younger couple. _

"_Yes!"_

"_WAHOO!"_

"_WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!"_

"_I take it you guys are okay with the fact that CJ and I are gonna be unwed parents?" Mordecai assumed._

"_Who cares? The grandkids are all we what matters here. WAHOO!" Hilary said. "Besides I'm sure this baby will bring you two lovebirds closer together till you're screaming marriage."_

"_We should probably call your Uncle Steve and Aunt Maxine. They'll wanna know about this, as well your grandparents, and Great Grandfather Bob, and-"_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"Rigby's right. That about sums it up. They're super excited about the baby and have offered any assistance we may need in preparation for its birth."

"What about your parents CJ?" Eileen asked.

"My mom's the one who discovered my pregnancy. She's an obstetrician. She's going to be our doctor throughout the whole."

"What's an ob thingy?" Rigby asked.

"An obstetrician is a doctor who specializes with pregnancy bro," Muscle Man explained.

"Oh."

"And she's okay with you having an unplanned baby with a guy who you aren't even thinking of marrying?" Skips asked.

"She's had so many patients in that sort of scenario it doesn't bother her at this point; not even with me, her only child."

"What about your dad?" Eileen asked.

"Haven't told him yet. He's off on some mini-golf tour and won't be back for at least another few months."

"You can't call him?" Fives asked.

"Whenever my dad goes on one of those tours he blocks out anything that can distract him from his work," CJ revealed. "Family included."

"How do you think he'll react when he does come back?" Muscle Man asked.

"As long he can teach the baby to follow in his mini-golf footsteps, we'll have his approval," CJ assured.

"But I thought you said he was a horrible mentor," Rigby pointed out, causing CJ to cringe as this brought back some bad memories.

"Yeah we're gonna have some long conversations with him about that and make sure he understands how to properly treat a student before we let him take our kid on," Mordecai informed.

"I can understand what you mean," Benson said.

"Well enough about your tuff dad," Skips stepped in. "The point is two of our friends here having a baby here, and that calls for some celebrating."

"I concur," Pops agreed. "Three cheers for Mordecai and CJ, and their upcoming child."

"Hip-hip."

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip."

"Hooray!"

Both Mordecai and CJ were flattered by the support and encouragement they were receiving from their friends. However, they failed to notice that Rigby did not appear happy at all by the news regarding the baby, despite how he cheered along with everyone else. True the little raccoon wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, he, however, know that this baby would cause Mordecai to devote more time to away from him. In time this would cause their friendship to slowly fade away till nothing remained of it, something Rigby could not allow to happen. He hoped Mordecai would somehow pull a Mordecai, resulting in CJ breaking up with so that she would him and taking the baby from him, that would fix things up nicely for the raccoon.

* * *

**Meanwhile at some mini-golf course in another country…**

"Carl Putter sir, you have a phone call from California," the famous golf players' caddy informed him right when, said player, was getting set for his next hole.

"Kid the reason I have you handle my phone when I'm playing is to keep callers from distracting me," Putter scolded.

"But the person on the other end says it's important," the caddy emphasized.

"Tell them that whatever they have to say can wait till my tour ends in six months. Now if you don't mind I got a game to win. FOUR!"

* * *

**Later…**

After a long day of work at the coffee shop, Eileen returned to her house which she shared with her best friend, Margaret Smith. When she entered, the mole girl heard her roommate call out to her from the kitchen.

"Hey Eileen, how was work today."

"Pretty good," Eileen answered while she hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen where Margaret was doing something on her laptop. "Had to go in a little late, but when I explained what happened to my boss he was okay with it."

"Why were you late for work?" Margaret asked. "I saw you leave around the same time as me. Should've gotten to the coffee shop on top, if not early."

"Oh well CJ called and asked me to meet her at the park for the morning briefing that the park crew does every day. Mordecai and Rigby have mentioned it to us a couple of times. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know what you're referring to. Though what was CJ doing there and why'd she want you there too?"

Eileen didn't answer that last question as soon as people would have expected her to; she was trying to figure out the best way to her roommate the news. She knew Margaret still had feelings for Mordecai, it wouldn't be pretty when she learned that he was having a baby with another woman. "Look first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to say. At least for a few weeks. Or months. Or perhaps-"

"Eileen!" Margaret interrupted, indicating she was losing her patients.

"Just promise and I'll tell you. For Mordecai, CJ, and me," Eileen pleaded. "Swearsies?"

"Okay, swearsies," Margaret promised. "Now please tell me what's going on with Mordecai and CJ? Are they getting engaged or something?

"No, but given what going on with them it may only be a matter of time before one of them pops the question to the other."

"What do you mean?"

"CJ is pregnant with Mordecai's baby."

"Really? I thought it is much wor- Wait, WHAT?!"

"It's true Margaret, CJ and Mordecai are having a kid. Or more; they haven't confirmed how many CJ's carrying yet. Be cool if they had twins. Or even-"

"You're sure she's pregnant?" Margaret interrupted again; wanting to confirm whether or not this could all be some misunderstanding.

"CJ got confirmation from a very reliable doctor who specializes in pregnancies," Eileen explained.

"And are you sure they're gonna keep the baby, or will they give it up for adoption?" Margaret asked with a bit of hope sounding in the way she spoke.

"They said they plan to raise it themselves, and they seemed committed to it when asked," Eileen answered, much to Margarets' disapointment.

"Oh..."

"You okay Margaret?" Eileen asked, feeling concerned for her friend from the way she was reacting to all this.

"Yeah, it's cool," Margaret answered, though Eileen wasn't convinced.

"You sure you're okay? I know you still haven't fully gotten over Mordecai."

"Eileen it's fine. Mordecai and I broke up like over a year ago," Margaret protested in a tone of voice that failed to hide the disappointment she felt, which was proved even further as she abruptly got up from her seat and started raising her voice as she continued to rant. "If he wants to have a baby with his new girlfriend than by all means, let them have a hundred, no a bajillion babies for all I care. It's not like I'm mad that he's finally found true love, or that he's starting a family, OR THAT HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS ON HIS OWN BECAUSE THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD IS TOO FUCKING JEALOUS OF ME TO LET HIM BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME ALONG!"

Eileen didn't respond, she couldn't. She was paralyzed in fear by her friend's outburst. Never in all the years that they'd known each other had Eileen ever seen Margaret lose her cool, not like this, and she didn't like it. After taking a few minutes to calm down, the robin girl saw the horrified look on Eileen and saw that she'd gone off the edge a bit, (at least).

"*Yawn* you know it's late. I should get to bed," Margaret said, closing up her laptop and getting up from her seat at the counter. "Night Eileen."

"Night," Eileen waved, finally snapping out of it, but still feeling disturbed by her friend's outburst.

* * *

Lying in bed Margaret failed to go to sleep. She couldn't quite believe what she heard, regardless of how many times she replayed in her mind what her best friend had said to in the kitchen.

"Wow… I can't believe it. Mordecai… a father… with CJ…"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**Margaret is not okay with her ex having a baby with another woman. Combined that with how Rigby is concerned about how this baby might impact his friendship with Mordecai in a bad way, well things are getting juicy by the minute for the park crew and friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

**To all fans of this fanfic, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

**P.S. I've already begun working on the next chapter and can't wait to post it.**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 5: The Rigeting **

Two months since Mordecai and CJ announced their upcoming child. Two long months filled with constant changes that appeared to somehow target and mess with Rigby's friendship with his oldest friend.

* * *

**7 ½ weeks ago…**

"AGAIN!"

"Sorry, Rigby but I promised CJ I'd come with her to get baby supplies; as well as check out potential cribs for the baby," Mordecai said to his, (very pissed off), best friend.

"But… but… it's our day off. We were gonna play video games and eat junk food all day. Not you go shopping for baby stuff. Besides you got like six months till the baby's born. Wait till the last minute."

"Six months, three weeks, and four days to be exact, I've been keeping track. However, CJ wants to be ahead of the game and fully prepared. Plus there's a lot of stuff we need to get so it'll take at least two people to carry it all and I don't want CJ doing too much manual labour while she's pregnant."

"Can't her mother help her out? Or one of her other friends?"

"Dude I'm the father, it's my responsibility to help out with these sorts of things. If I don't, I'm not being a good father."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is Rigby," Mordecai scowled, having begun to lose his cool. "Look like I just said I'm sorry, but I have to go. Don't worry I won't be gone the whole day. We'll order pizza and play video games tonight."

* * *

They never did. Mordecai spent the entire day with CJ doing baby preparations and stayed the night at her place. Rigby was infuriated by this.

Though this wasn't the only time Mordecai had ditched Rigby because of CJ or the baby. Every other day it seemed that Mordecai had something better to do than hang out with his, supposed, best friend, and normally it revolved around CJ or their unborn brat, (as Rigby had started referring to it by). Such things included getting more baby supplies, doctor appointments to monitor the baby's progress or classes to help prepare for the dam brat's birth, and that wasn't the worst of it.

* * *

**2 weeks ago…**

"You're WHAT?!" Rigby

Rigby had just returned to his and Mordecai's shared bedroom from a secret lunch date with Eileen, only to find his best friend packing up stuff and putting it in boxes labelled "Mordecai's stuff." When Rigby demanded to know what was going on, Mordecai explained that he decided to move in with CJ. Rigby wasn't taking it so well.

"Dude I'm sorry, but it's easier for CJ, me, and the baby if we're all living under one roof," Mordecai explained.

"Then why can't CJ move in with us at the park house?"

"Uh, one: Mr. Maellard has a strict policy against park employees' families living in the house except for his own," Benson stepped as he passed by his employee's shared bedroom.

"Two," Mordecai continued. "CJ and I would prefer to share a room where we can… you know have our privacy."

Rigby understood what his pal was saying and he didn't like it one bit. "Ewww… gross dude!"

"Hey, you could've avoided this if you just not bother asking why," Benson said in Mordecai's defence. "Asking why never solves anything. Trust me on that."

* * *

**Present time…**

So that's what he did: Mordecai packed up his stuff, moved out of the park and into CJ's place, (which she signed his name onto the new lease for). As a bonus, because Mordecai was no longer taking up park resources for personal uses, Benson increased the formers' pay to add what was used to cover him living there. It was all good for everyone except for Rigby who lost his roommate, and the fact that he was now responsible for cleaning both sides of the room.

And now things were reaching the tipping point. It was bad enough for Rigby that he didn't have his roommate anymore, but now... now Mordecai had new plans that would change things for the worse, (in Rigby's point of view).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THINKING OF QUITTING?!"

"SHUT UP RIGBY!" Benson hollered from another part of the house.

"Dude, calm down," Mordecai said, trying to shush his best friend. "I haven't made any final decisions yet. It's just well last month you remember when Gene was visiting the park?"

"No."

"Well he did, and during that visit..."

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_WOW! So, Benson, this is the painting of yourself that you like so much," Gene said upon seeing the portrait of his fellow park manager in the gumball machine's office._

"_You betcha," Benson proudly said._

"_I'm impressed," Gene complimented. "The brushwork, composition, and raw energy in this painting captures your personality, which I now realize to have been misunderstanding all these years that I've known you. It's a great art piece." _

"_That's what I said when I saw it. And to think Mordecai thought I would fire him when he created it," Benson mentioned._

"_Mordecai? Who's Mordecai? I've never heard of him. Is he a new artist?" Gene asked. _

"_Well actually he's one of my employees," Benson revealed. "The blue jay who hangs around that raccoon employee of mine all the time. Funny story: those two were in charge of picking up my self-portrait for the Hall of Park Managers, but they ruined it and Mordecai ended up making this one as a replacement. The host couldn't accept it because it was too abstract, though I decided to keep it in my office."_

"_Hmm… and do you know if this Mordecai would be interested in doing an art job for me?" Gene asked. "It's completely unrelated to either our parks if you're wondering," he assured. "That cool with you?"_

_In all honesty, the idea of lending a park employee doing work for the boss of a rival park didn't sit well with Benson. On the other hand, if this was a project unaffiliated with either the Park or East Pines, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt. Besides, it could prove a great opportunity for Mordecai to find a more promising, non-dead end, job, and that was something that Benson could sympathize with. "I think Mordecai might be fascinated by such an offer. Tell you what, I can have him come in here so you can talk to him yourself."_

"_Sounds good to me," Gene responded. "If you don't mind?"_

"_Not at all," Benson said before activating his walkie talkie and calling for Mordecai. "MORDECAI GET YOUR BUTT IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!"_

_Within a few minutes, Mordecai came dashing into the office, panting upon entering._

"_Good Rigby isn't with you," Benson said at the sight of the blue jay without his raccoon buddy by his side._

"_Rigby went for coffee… about three hours ago," Mordecai said after regaining his breath. "But don't worry he'll be back soon. Just a problem in line."_

"_Sure. Though I'll deal with him later," Benson said as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Right now I believe, Mordecai, that you know Gene here right?"_

_Mordecai was familiar with the talking vending machine alright. They'd had multiple encounters, as the latter was one of the Park's top rivals. He knew Gene and Benson had been coming onto better terms in the past, though he failed to figure out why he was here in Benson's office, and why he's was being introduced to him._ "_Oh yeah, he runs East Pines Park. We've met before on a few occasions actually," Mordecai responded._

"_Oh I remember you now," Gene said while offering his hand out to Mordecai, who accepted and shook it._

"_So what are you doing at the Park?" Mordecai asked, getting to the point._

"_Oh well for some time now Benson has been bragging about __this magnificent portrait of himself that he had hanging up in his office to his fellow Park Managers at the Park Managers Lodge__," Gene explained while pointing at the painting that Mordecai and Rigby hung some time ago._

_**-But was later rehung by Skips after it fell over-**_

"_Given how much Benson was going on about how great it was, I had to see it for myself. And I must admit this old gumball machine wasn't kidding."_

"_I'm only in my thirties," Benson protested; though Gene didn't care and continued speaking to Mordecai about the painting. _

"_My point is that this is a dam good piece of art. It's colourful, has lots of character, and captures the hidden qualities of a person that you'd never think were there. It's magnificent."_

"_Oh… uh…. Well, thanks. I uh," Mordecai stuttered, flattered by the compliments._

"_I'd like to hire you to make a portrait of my family as a birthday gift for my wife," Gene offered._

_Mordecai was taken aback by this. "Say what now?"_

"_I'm serious_ _I'll pay top dollar for a portrait made by you, of my family and done with the same stylings you used in Benson's portrait," Gene explained. _

_It was still a bit of a surprise for Mordecai. Last time he made an art piece as a request the girl who had he had done it for hated it and him. Though Gene seemed to like his work and was willing to pay for it. "Well… I umm… well."_

"_Oh for… Mordecai take the offer," Benson encouraged. "You're a great artist, plus the extra money would help cover those new expenses that you have to deal with."_

_He had to admit, Benson made a good point. "Hmmm…" thinking about it for a moment Mordecai decided that this was too a good opportunity for him to pass up. "Okay, I'll do it."_

"_Great!" Gene before reaching into his wallet and pulled a photo which he gave to Mordecai. "Here's a picture of myself with my wife and son, Gene Jr. My house is across the street from East Pines and the parties in two weeks. Consider yourself invited, as long as you bring the painting. And put a bow on it for show."_

* * *

_A couple of weeks later Mordecai had successfully created a painting of Gene and his whole family from the photo provided, just in time for the birthday party. _

"_This. Is. The greatest family portrait I've ever seen!" Gene's wife, Susan, __**-not the Susan who replaced Benson in "Benson Be Gone"**__\- declared up seeing the painting for the first time. _

"_I told you, honey, this guy's a genius of an artist," Gene said._

"_Uh… thanks," Mordecai blushed._

"_Gene's right you are a great artist," commented some random party guest who Mordecai did not know. "You interested in making a painting for me? I'll pay top dollar for it."_

"_Hey I want one too," shouted another guy, waving money up in the air while he spoke._

"_He works for my park so I get to hire him first," Mr. Maellard stated._

_A few others joined in, requesting paintings from the young artist, shocking him, (in a good way). It seemed that his art career was finally taking form into something that could further change his life for the better. _

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"And since then a lot of people have been making demands for my artwork, offering to pay a lot of money for them," Mordecai finished. "Of course I accepted them, including that painting I made for Mr. Maellard last week."

"But why do you need to quit the park?" Rigby asked, still not understanding why his friend was choosing to leave their current job to be a solo artist.

"Because that way I can focus more on my artwork and help raise my future child. I mean I got an art studio set up in the attic at mine and CJs' place which allows me to simultaneously raise my kid while CJ makes our main income and pursue her dream of becoming a professional dodgeball player. Pretty sweet deal right?"

"No, it's not. You can't quit the park," Rigby protested. "What about me? What about our plans to own the coolest airline/pizza delivery system ever?"

Mordecai expected things might go down similar to how they were right now when he told Rigby of his plans. Nevertheless, he wasn't happy about his best friend being unsupportive of him and instead choosing to follow their childish, delusional dream; one that the raccoon had given up on years before Mordecai himself had. "Dude we gave up on that idea years ago. Besides I can't stay at the park forever. I got mouths to feed," he said back.

"What about your best friend who needs you by his side?" Rigby pleaded, even going so far as to get down on his knees. "To make work not boring. Who will slack off with me so that we don't have to our work but still get paid for it?"

To no avail, Mordecai wouldn't give in. "Sorry Rigby it's been a fun run but now perhaps it's time we moved on, did new things, and give up slacking; which is the only way you're gonna get anywhere in life you lazy, no good, slacker!"

Rigby couldn't believe it: Of all people, Mordecai, his best friend, the guy he wished was his brother, (instead of Don), the one whom he trusted more than anyone else in the whole universe was not only abandoning him for some chick he'd known for like over a year but now insulting him right in his face. To Rigby, it seemed like the universe kept turning against him, with Mordecai standing by its side, and he did not like it one bit, not at all. He even went so far as to shed a few tears to show his unhappiness about all this.

"Jerk," he cried.

Seeing the hurt expression on Rigby's face, Mordecai believed that he may have gone a bit far, and decided to end things before they got worse. "Anywho I have to get going. I got to deliver some paintings I made for Don's boss and a few other clients. Then afterwards I have to meet up with CJ for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

When Mordecai had left the room Rigby decided that enough was enough. This dam baby was stealing Mordecai away from.

"This means war!"

* * *

**Stay tuned, there are more chapters for this fanfic on the way. So keep your eyes on the computer and remember to read, follow, favourite, and review this fanfic. Also, keep strong, this virus is tuff but we will prevail in time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FYI I'm appreciating the reviews I've been getting for this fanfic. It helps motivate me to continue writing. Keep it up : )**

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 6: Time for a Plot**

**Coffee Shop**

Overall, most of Margaret's life going pretty well. She had great friends, family close by, successfully graduated from college with a degree in journalism, and was currently working a successful news reporter on Channel Six; plus she had some pretty cool friends that were a blast to hang out with. The only downside in life, however, was her dating life. It had been two months since she learned that her ex-boyfriend and one of her closes friends, Mordecai, was having a baby with his new girlfriend, CJ, and so far she hadn't been able to accept it. Every time she saw Mordecai she'd either see CJ with him, or he'd talk non stop about nothing CJ and their baby. It drove her crazy, reminding her how she regretted dumping Mordecai before heading off to Milton University, then not attempting to get back together with the blue jay during his brief separation with CJ last Christmas. True the two girls had managed to become friends after the turtle incident, (for reasons mostly relating to their mutual friendship with Eileen), it still didn't take away the pain Margaret felt whenever she saw the man she loved with someone else. Nor did the fact that her best friend was having a better time in dating than she was.

"So Rigby took me to this super cool restaurant that cooked these incredible pastries that I didn't even know existed while the chefs explained the science behind how they created them. I swear they were so delicious and sweet," Eileen went on as she told Margaret all about her recent date with Rigby.

True, the Eileen and Rigby agreed to keep their relationship secret from everyone till they felt comfortable going public about it. However, they forgot one detail when they agreed on this, the fact that Eileen's best friend had spent years studying the skills needed to uncover the truth. As soon as Margaret had suspected something going on with Eileen, the robin went out of her way to investigate it until she saw the couple kissing behind the coffee shop dumpster. Following an extensive interrogation, where the couple told them everything regarding how it all started, what they were doing about it, and why they kept it secret; afterwards, Margaret agreed to keep their secret romance to herself and not tell anyone, especially Mordecai till the couple was ready to come out with it themselves.

Honestly, Margaret was happy that those two had hooked up, they were so happy together; besides Eileen had had the biggest crush on Rigby since they met five years ago. The fact that Rigby was returning Eileen's feelings after so long proved that good things happened to patient people. The downside, however, knowing that two of her closes friends were now dating and another was starting a family while she remained single only made her feel lonelier than she'd been previously.

"Though not as sweet as Rigby was when he…" Eileen stopped talking upon noticing her best friend looking down at her coffee with a frown on her face, and even a few tears dropping out of her eyes. This made the mole girl's own happy, loving, smile to flip upside down.

"What's wrong Margaret?" Eileen asked in an attempt to figure out why her best friend was upset.

Lifting her head to face Eileen, which appeared worried from Margaret's perspective, the robin girl responded to her best friends', "Sigh… I don't know if you know this Eileen, but my dating life's pretty much gone down the toilet. I've had countless dates in the last two months. None were successful. It makes me feel so lonely."

"Aww, there, there Margaret," Eileen said, patting Margaret's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "What about that guy you met at the VCR repair store?"

"One, he's way too old for me. Second, he's madly in love with his ex-girlfriend, who happens to be Mordecai's mom."

Eileen couldn't help but shiver a little bit as she felt creeped out by this. "Oh, that's bad. Wait what about Muscle Man's brother?"

"Too smelly for my tastes."

"Low Five Ghost?"

"He dumped me after I talked about Mordecai for like a half-hour. He said he didn't wanna be a rebound boyfriend."

"Ouch. How about George?"

"Ugh," Margaret moaned rubbing her eyes as she remembered that guy. "No offence but your cousin is horrible. Our date got so bad that it became Channel Six's top story that night."

"Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Eileen said, trying to defend her cousin.

"He assaulted a Cheezer's employee just for saying she needed to check whether or not she could give him extra sauce packets. By far one of my worst dates," Margaret argued, which Eileen couldn't disagree on.

"Yeah, that one's on me. Sorry," Eileen apologized. "I thought three years in prison would change him for the better. But wait, what about that co-worker of yours, Del Hanlon, the sports anchor? You've been dating him for a few weeks now."

"I dumped him last night. He wasn't what I was looking for in a guy?"

"What are you looking for?" Eileen asked. "Perhaps if we figured that out then we could find you a person that meets all your expectations."

Margaret seemed to like the idea and began listing out what she wanted in a boyfriend. "Someone tall, smart, regularly calm, enjoys doing a variety of fun activities, likes multiple kinds of music such as rock. They have to be funny, though not funny not on purpose, like funny by accident. I also want someone brave, kind-hearted and will always be there for their friends and family no matter what. Though they don't have to be perfect. Maybe a little lazy and selfish at times, though unintentionally, and still a nice person overall. Plus they have to be a bird, perhaps a blue jay even."

Everything the robin had said, in Eileen's mind, described her perfect guy as Mordecai. Which caused her to look away for second as she spoke again, this time having an uncomfortable vibe in the way she spoke. "Margaret I know it's hard but you realize that you and Mordecai are over as more than friends. He's got CJ now and they're doing well relationship-wise. I mean they have a baby on the way and are on the verge of starting a family together," the uncomfortableness she'd been projecting turning to happiness with a joyous smile growing on her face. "It's pretty sweet actually. We, including you, should be happy for them."

"Humph," like Margaret hadn't heard that a hundred times in the last two months since Eileen told her about her ex and his current girls' expecting baby. "Yes, Eileen. I know very well that Mordecai and CJ are having a baby. I've seen CJ walking around town with that growing baby bump on her belly. And I hear everybody talking about it TWENTY-FOUR-SEVEN!" she screamed which made Eileen back away, horrified by the former's outburst. It wasn't the first time the robin had acted like this because of her ex's current "changes". And every time it happened, Eileen worried for her best friend. Her attachment to Mordecai was becoming quite unhealthy.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Eileen, again," Margaret said after calming down. "Honestly, I am. It's just so frustrating with Mordecai, CJ, and that baby they got on the way."

"Tell me about it," Rigby said upon entering the shop and hearing Margaret complaining about the future, "lovey-dovey" parents.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said, a smiling building returning to her face as she watched her boyfriend walk in and sit down beside Margaret. "How're things at the park?"

"Pfft, shitty as hell. Like usual except worse," Rigby answered bluntly.

That smile she'd had turned into an uncomfortable frown, (again)."I'm gonna get you your usual. B.R.B," she said before walking away.

With Eileen gone and neither customer in a good mood, both the robin and raccoon sat side by side, not talking, just staring out at well... nothing in particular.

"Mordecai's thinking of quitting the park so that he can become a work-at-home-daddy artist," Rigby eventually spat out after remaining silent for like a couple of minutes.

"Good for him," Margaret said sarcastically. At this point, she'd had enough talk about Mordecai, his growing relationship with CJ, and their baby who wasn't even alive yet.

"You know this is all your fault," Rigby complained.

"My fault?" Margaret asked.

"Back when you were dating Mordecai, he didn't ditch me all the time to go hang out with you, well most of the time. That all changed when you decided to dump him to go to "your dream school", and he got hooked with CJ. When that happened he slowly began to spend more time with her than me, and now they got a baby coming, I'm being kicked out of the loop. And it's all your FAULT!"

Hearing Rigby saying that stuff to her, like she was some sort of villain when she felt more a victim as the raccoon was feeling, it made her... it pissed her off bad. Made her angry. "You know this baby thing started when you talked them into going to that pirate bar and drink intoxicating alcohol; which resulted in them doing the deed and making the baby," Margaret accused.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Whatever. What's done is done," Margaret said flatly. Having had enough of this argument she crossed her arms in front of her belly and turned her back on the raccoon. "Anyway, it's not like we can get Mordecai back from pregnant CJ. He's vowed never to let lose her again like he did at Christmas or when the first met."

Rigby's eyes bulged up as something came to him. "Wait, that's it. Why don't we make Mordecai pull a Mordecai and get CJ to dump him?"

"Say what now?" Eileen gasped as she dropped the coffee mug she'd been carrying onto the floor, causing it to break and make a mess.

"What's a Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"It's what we call whenever Mordecai does something stupid to mess things up with a female friend who he may, or may not like romantically."

Margaret rubbed her chin as she thought about this. "Go on," she said, wanting to hear what Rigby had in mind with this and how it would get Mordecai back.

"It's simple: Margaret goes out on a date with this a guy who's way better than Mordecai while he watches along with CJ. Mordecai becomes depressed and jealous of you and your date. CJ becomes pissed off at her baby's daddy for obsessing over his ex, again. After having enough of Mordecai's fawning over a no-longer-available, Margaret, CJ will realize that Mordecai cares more about the robin than her, dump him, take the baby away from him, forcing Mordecai to move back into the park. Then Margaret can break it off with her new man and retake Mordecai while I get my buddy back. It's a win, win."

While she'd been cleaning up the mess on the floor, Eileen had been listening to every part of Rigby's plan to tear Mordecai and CJ apart. She, of course, was completely against it."No Rigby, it's not actually, because we'll be breaking the hearts of two of our closes friends and forcing a baby to grow up with its daddy. It's morally WRONG! Right, Margaret?"

"I'm in," Margaret plainly said; without any hesitation in her voice or look of regret on her face when she spoke.

"You're WHAT?!" Eileen gasped. She couldn't believe that Margaret would agree to go along with Rigby's plan turn two people, (who loved each other dearly), against each other and destroy a happy family before it even got a chance to begin.

"I've tried dating other guys. Hasn't worked out," Margaret explained, looking at her friend dead in the eyes as she did so. "Mordecai was, despite his many flaws, one of the best guys I've ever dated. Besides despite how things may seem, CJ and I don't like each that much. We were never gonna be close no matter what." She then turned her face away from Eileen's to look at Rigby. "Rigby I'm in on your plan. We just need a guy for me to date. Someone good enough that will help make Mordecai jealous."

"Hmmm," the raccoon rubbed his chin for a minute while he thought about who they could use. "I know just who to use," he eventually answered.

* * *

**Greatest Accounting: The Greatest Accounting Firm in America, headquarters **

Inside one of the offices in the accounting firm, which belonged to its' top employee, that said employee worked diligently on some invoices when his phone starting going off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Don its Rigby," _the raccoon said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Rigby. How's it going?"

"_Good. Listen would you be interested in going on a blind date with a friend of mine?"_

"A blind date?" Don thought about it for a quick moment. "Sounds like an exciting thriller. Where and when will we be meeting?"

_"The Wing Kingdom, tonight at seven. Dress fancy,"_ Rigby instructed. _"I'll introduce you to your date when you arrive."_

"Perfect, I'll be there at the Wing Kingdom, seven o'clock sharp, wearing my spiffiest suit," he said without any objections. "Tell whoever it is your setting me up with to be ready to get some sugar."

**Poor Don. Poor, poor, poor Don: (**

* * *

**Oh and for the record for anyone who's not familiar with Don, (just in case). When Don means "sugar" he means hugs; not something sexual. **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 2,000 VIEWS : D**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 7: Everything ****Not**** Going According to Plan**

**Wings Kingdom **

Everything was nearly set: Margaret was sitting in a booth at the Wings Kingdom, Don had just called to inform Rigby that he'd arrived at the mall and would be at the restaurant shortly. Best of all, Margaret was wearing a sparkling, strapless, violet dress that showed off her curves and revealed a bit of cleavage. No way would Mordecai be able to resist that. Also, as a precaution, Rigby had gotten him, Eileen, Mordecai, and CJ a table across from where Margaret and Don would be sitting so that the blue jay would have a good view of his ex with her new man.

All that was needed was for the future parents to arrive and the magic would begin.

"I still don't think we should go through with this Rigby," Eileen said for like the thousandth time that day. She has been against this plan ever since Rigby came up with it. In her mind, the whole idea of breaking Mordecai and CJ up so that Margaret and Rigby could have the blue jay all to themselves was something beyond despicable. She'd tried to make them see this through countless pleas and explanations of how bad things could go. But to the mole girls' regret, neither Rigby nor Margaret would back down from this plan, despite her protests and claims that it was morally wrong.

"Pfff, don't worry Eileen. It's a foolproof plan," Rigby said, trying to assure his girlfriend that things go right.

It didn't help, however. "If this goes the way you hope it will, we'll be depriving a child of its father. Not to mention CJ may never talk to us again."

"I can live with that," Rigby said simply.

Eileen was about to continue arguing when Rigby's phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" the raccoon answered.

"_Hey Rigby,"_ Mordecai said the other end. _"Listen I'm sorry but CJ and I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight with you and Eileen."_

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"_Something incredibly important came up that we have to handle right away_."

"You've been saying that all the time since you started dating CJ," Rigby argued. "What exactly are you two doing that's more important than hanging with your two closes friends?"

"_I'll tell you tomorrow at work._"

"Yeah if bother to show up Mr. I Might Quit Because I'm Too Good to Rake Leaves With My Best Friend," Rigby spat out. "You know you've been becoming more and more of a neglecting jerk ever since you started dating CJ again. I hope you treat that dumb baby you guys are having just as bad as those who you're supposed to be loyal to like your BEST FRIEND!"

There was a long pause following Rigby's outburst before Mordecai replied. When he did he didn't sound happy. _"See you tomorrow Rigby,"_ was all the blue jay said before hanging up.

"Augh!" Rigby moaned. "Mordecai and CJ bailed on us, again. They aren't coming."

"WHAT?!" Margaret gasped.

In truth, Eileen was glad about this because of three reasons. One, from what she'd heard about Rigby's younger brother, Don was a pretty great guy. Perhaps he was the man Margaret needed in her life to make her happy. Two without Mordecai around to distract Margaret, Eileen's BF could focus more on enjoying the date and not trying to steal a man that wasn't hers. Three, if they weren't here then the chances of Rigby and Margaret being able to destroy Mordecai and CJ's relationship were slim if not none.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Margaret asked.

"We can't just cancel everything now," Rigby said. "Don's almost here."

"Why don't you just go on the date with Don and enjoy yourself," Eileen suggested.

"Yeah, go on this date," Rigby agreed; but for different reasons. "Have an awesome time. Eileen will take pictures on her phone and will rub them in Mordecai's face tomorrow. It'll drive him crazy and make CJ feel jealous. They'll break up and you can date Mordecai again while getting my best friend back to myself just as we always wanted."

"Or just enjoy it," Eileen suggested, again. "I mean Don's-"

"Here!" Rigby shouted.

And there he was. Standing at the entrance to the restaurant, dressed in a stunning black suit with a gleaming white shirt and shining black tie. It was a stunning outfit that combined with the Don's well-built, tall and muscular body, (which the suit failed to hide), and handsome looking face made the tall raccoon appear irresistible in the eyes of all who looked at him, Margaret included. To be honest, the robin girl had a hard time looking away from Don as she was too entranced by his handsome looks.

"Wow!" Margaret said.

"Yeah he is kinda hot," Eileen admitted.

"Hey!" Rigby complained.

"But he's not Rigby hot," Eileen added instantly.

That calmed Rigby down.

"Don. You're here," he called out to his younger brother.

Seeing his older brother Don walked over to him and opened his arms up wide. "Rigby, give me some sugar."

"Save your sugar for your date," Rigby said, pushing his brother away while redirecting him towards Margaret. "Don this is Margaret, your date. Margaret, Don,"

"Nice to meet you," Margaret greeted.

"Margaret, give some sugar," Don said before giving Margaret a great big hug, which the robin gladly returned.

"Now we got you both a booth right over there," Rigby said, pointing to a booth right next to the bar. "Eileen and I will be sitting across from you guys in case you need anything. So just sit down, enjoy your date, and be all super romantic and stuff. Completely ignore us."

Confused, Don attempted to ask his brother what was going on, but Margaret stopped him before he could say a word and redirected towards their booth.

"Let's go have a seat," she said.

"Umm… okay."

They went to their booth and sat down. Once comfortable Margaret called for a waiter who came over and handed them both menus.

"Uh you do realize that this isn't the fancy sort of restaurant right?" the waiter said to the two, fancy dressed, customers before him.

"Hey can't two people wear nice clothes to dinner, regardless of the restaurants' theme?!" Margaret said in response, a bit of anger coming out of her voice when she spoke.

"I was told to dress nicely. Which I don't mind," Don said, not annoyed at all by the waiters' comment.

Being a bit terrified by the robin's anger, and because he didn't care that much about their outfits, the waiter decided to just drop the subject. "Umm would you like to start with some drinks?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll have an ice tea. Double the ice," Margaret ordered.

"No way. I was gonna order the same thing," Don said. "It's my favourite drink."

"Wow, same here. What a coincidence."

"OMG. Only a minute into our blind date and we already have something in common. Romance sure is strange if you know what I mean?"

"Oh you have no idea," Margaret said before burying her face into her menu. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Later…**

"And then I said accounts payable? More like accounts unpayable," Don said before he began laughing hard. Margaret too joined in on the laughing.

"I admit I'm not into accounting, (no offence), though I still found that joke to be hilarious," she said after calming down.

"No worries. You'd be surprised how many people who aren't familiar with accounting terms find my accounting related jokes funny," Don said.

"Yeah," Margaret said while her attention kept getting drawn to how handsome Don was. "You're kinda dreamy Don," she said without realizing it till after she had spoken. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, but hey if we're being honest I doubt Aphrodite could ever look as beautiful as you do," Don confessed.

This caused Margaret to rub the back of her head while simultaneously blushing. "Wow, um… uh, thanks. That pretty sweet of you," she said.

In truth, their date had gone great. Both Don and Margaret had had a terrific time eating wings, followed by ice cream sundaes for dessert, and telling each other about themselves. Example: Don's second and third choices career-wise, if he hadn't chosen to go into accounting, were either to become a lawyer or TV cameraman. And Margaret confessed to having gotten kicked out of her cooking class in high school after a pie she made gave the school superintendent food poisoning. It was a miracle, (to be honest), that she didn't get arrested or expelled, or even a day's worth of detention because of it.

' Don asked following an awesome chicken wing dinner with sundaes for dessert, the cheque, (which they split half n half), was paid.

At the moment the two were getting ready to leave. The cheque was paid, (which the two split fifty-fifty), with a generous tip included, and two were both getting out of their seats to head to the exit. That's when Don offered his hand out to Margaret and asked, "Mind if I walk you home?" surprising the robin since she hadn't planned things were go so far they had. "I'd offer to drive you home but I lent my car to a buddy of mine. His car is in for repairs and he had a bunch of errands to run tonight."

"Um, sure," she said, accepting Don's hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Rigby and Eileen watched the whole date unfold from a nearby table. To Rigby, it was like the universe was against him as everything did not go according to plan. Not only did Mordecai bail on dinner at the last minute, but things got worse when Eileen "accidentally" destroyed the couple's phones. So now Rigby had no pictures of Margaret being all lovey-dovey with Don to make Mordecai jealous later.

"AUGH! That was horrible," Rigby complained.

Eileen, on the other hand, could not be happier. Margaret and Don seemed to like each other a lot. This meant that Margaret wouldn't have to tear Mordecai and CJ's hearts to find happiness for herself. Meaning, as a bonus, Eileen could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that everyone got a happy ending.

"What are you talking about? Margaret and Don are hitting it off," Eileen pointed out. By the looks on their faces, there's a strong chance that they'll be going out on another date, and so on."

"Augh! Who cares? I just want my best friend back. It's the whole reason we set Don up with Margaret in the first place remember? Reawakens Mordecai's feelings for Margaret. CJ gets pissed off that her man's got eyes on another woman. They break up then Mordecai goes back to his rightful place as my pal and co-worker. It's simpler than two plus two."

"Rigby, for the millionth time, we... should... not... be... DOING THIS!" Eileen shouted; unintentionally drawing attention from customers and employees inside the restaurant.

"And why not?" Rigby said, failing to see why Eileen was getting angry at him.

"Well as I've already said many, many, many, many, many times before, it is morally wrong."

"I still get what it has to do me saving my friendship with Mordecai.

"Haven't you thought about how Mordecai will feel if he loses CJ and their child? Or if he learns that it was you who came with the idea to break up his potential family in the first place? You think he'll wanna be friends with you after that?"

At this point, most people would take this into serious consideration. Though Rigby wasn't most people. "Eh, Mordecai will forgive me. He's forgiven me on countless occasions for almost killing him or almost getting us fired. Even if he gets mad at me, he'll be over it in a week."

"Well how about CJ? You know doesn't let things go easily. She'll never talk to us again."

"I can live with that," Rigby shrugged off.

Why can't you see that CJ in Mordecai's life means he's in ours less. Less Mordecai means less happiness for me. How can you support that?"

"Then think of your younger/only brother Don. When he finds out that his brother set him up with someone for the sole purpose of being cast aside for someone else, his hearts' going to break into a billion pieces. He may never even be able to date ever again. Can you live with yourself if that happens."

"If it means I get my best friend back then screw him. Besides Don's life has been an all-out perfect fest since birth. It's time he learned what suffering feels like just as I did when I was in diapers."

As much as she loved Rigby, Eileen knew that he was crossing the line. No that was an understatement. She knew Rigby had crossed the line years ago. Now he'd gone so far from the line that he couldn't even see it.

"You know what, forget it!" getting up from her seat, Eileen stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring how she'd attracted a bit of attention from others in the place.

Rigby, being his usual, ignorant self, still didn't understand what was with his girlfriend. "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

"Uh I think it's because you being a douche," commented a waiter nearby, (the same waiter from earlier).

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

**Sometime after that…**

"For that reason, no one at the Channel Six news station, (man or woman), can come into work wearing the same outfit as Jackie Carmichael. She bites."

As Don walked Margaret home from the Wing Kingdom, the latter had been telling about how a new intern showed up wearing an outfit identical to the one that the traffic reporter was wearing. It was a wild story, and, though wish he couldn't, he had experience with that sort of scenario.

"Yeah, I've seen my fair share brawls between two people who wore the same outfit to work. It bugs me seeing people get mad over such little things. Why can't we all just get along? That's all I'm saying."

Margaret nodded her agreement. She had to admit, of all the guys she'd dated in the past, Don was, (by far), the best. Even Mordecai… wait, Mordecai! The memory of the blue jay returned to her. Margaret hadn't thought of him since before dinner started. He was the whole reason she was on this date in the first place. Of course, Margaret hadn't planned on Don being such a great guy. She expected him to be like her other past boyfriends with no true emotional connection. Instead, Don was kind, caring, he listened with enthusiasm to others, always open for compromise… He was truly something special.

"Umm… you know… how I had a really fun time with you tonight," she said.

"Me too," Don replied. "Truth be told I haven't had so much fun on a date before in my life. Perhaps we should do it again sometime. I mean if you want, the choice is yours. I'm just putting the offer on the table. You don't even have to answer now. Take all the time you want. Maybe even-"

Margaret put a finger in front of Don's lips to stop his rambling then spoke herself. "I'd like that."

* * *

**So where is this gonna go? Are things gonna work out for Margaret and Don? Is the raccoon gonna get his heartbroken? Will Mordecai and CJ's relationship continue to flourish? What is the gender of their baby? Is Eileen gonna dump Rigby? What about all the other drama going on between these characters? Read the next chapter and perhaps we'll get some more answers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: there may be a tiny moment of sappiness from Mordecai. Which can be expected from him in my opinion.**

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 8: Grandpa!**

**Park**

An unusual day at the park: it started like normal, with the morning meeting where Benson gave out assignments, Muscle Man making a joke about his mom, Mordecai being a bit late, and Rigby complaining about work. But what made this day different from others was the fact that as soon as Benson ordered Mordecai and Rigby to rake leaves, the raccoon demanded to be paired with someone else. He wasn't happy about Mordecai bailing on him last night.

Not wanting to deal with this sort of thing, Benson decided to (for once), give Rigby what he wanted and switch things up so Skips ended up working with Mordecai while Rigby helped Pops at the snack bar.

"So where were you last night?" Skips asked Mordecai. "Rigby's been whining all morning about how you and CJ ditched him and Eileen for unknown reasons."

"Carl, CJ's dad, finally returned from his mini-golf tour last night and he asked CJ to pick him up at the airport," Mordecai answered. "We decided that now would be our best chance to tell him about CJ's pregnancy so I tagged along."

"How'd that go?"

"Well…."

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Hey thanks for picking me up, by the way, you two," Carl said once the three of them, (him, CJ, and Mordecai), had left the airport in CJ's white 1983 Volvo 244 car. _

_Carl Putter, the world-famous golfer, had just come back from his sixth-month long world mini golf tour. He needed a ride from the airport since he'd left his car at home and hated taxis. Which left his only child as the solution. CJ, of course, agreed to this since, (beside him being her father), he did not know yet of him becoming a grandfather, and CJ didn't want him to learn about it from some random person who happened to know about the newest addition(s) to the Putter family. They would've told him sooner but Carl Putter cuts all ties from anything unrelated to golf whenever he's on one of his mini-golf tours. This included no talk with friends or family, no matter how important they were to him in his life; which prevented even his daughter from getting in contact with him about being pregnant._

_Fortunately, his tour ended four months ahead of schedule and he arrived back into town at just the right time where CJ and Mordecai could get to him and tell him the news before anyone could. They also avoided having to deal with Carl finding out about him becoming a grandfather after it had happened; that would've been both an embarrassing/awkward conversation to have while changing diapers or making bottles._

_Though even now, after getting giving their greetings and into he still didn't know. CJ was a little nervous when they got into the parking lot and decided to wait in the car while Mordecai greeted and helped her father load up his stuff in. During that time and afterwards, from the way he casually acted, it seemed that Carl did not notice his daughters' baby bump._

"_No problem dad. We've been trying to get in contact with you for months now. There's…" CJ stuttered. No matter how many times she did it, she was always felt a bit nervous when revealing her surprise pregnancy to relatives of hers or Mordecai's'. _

"_There's something your daughter and I need to tell you, sir," Mordecai finished. "But before we do, CJ's why don't you pull over."_

"_Um sure," CJ said, appreciating her lovers' assistance, and stopping the car on the side of the road._

"_Well then don't keep me waiting," Carl said. "What's going on that you needed two needed to stop driving to tell me?"_

"_Sigh…" Like when she told Mordecai and his parents, CJ knew she just needed to let it out. "Dad… I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a grandfather."_

_If asked, the couple had been expecting some sort of immediate reaction given how Carl liked to cut straight to things. Instead, he just sat in his seat in silence and frozen, with the same look of anticipation he had on his face less than a minute ago. But after a minute, the golfer unfroze closed his eyelids then began rubbing them with his right thumb and index finger. He did this for a few minutes, worrying the crap out of the other two occupants in the car._

_Eventually, CJ couldn't take it and started to scream,_ "_Dad? Dad? DAD SAY SOMETHING!"_

_In response to his daughters' outburst, Carl opened his eyes and turned his head to face Mordecai, the latter of whom was looking over his shoulder at the former._

"_Morgan isn't it?" was all Carl said._

"_Um… it's… its Mordecai actually," Mordecai nervously corrected._

"_Don't care. Even if you are the baby's daddy. Which I'm assuming right. Am I wrong?"_

_Still feeling incredibly nervous, Mordecai quickly responded. "No, no, no you're right. I'm your daughter's my lover, and I am the one who unloaded my jeans into her womb." Although when he said that, Mordecai realized how stupid and wrong it sounded. It was clear that CJ shared his opinion by the way she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment._

_Carl did the same thing as his daughter, (though only with his right hand), before talking again. "Very well. CJ do your old man a favour and drive us to the Putt Hut. NOW!"_

_The request surprised both future parents as neither understood what this had to do with the current situation._ "_But sir it's eight o'clock at night. The place is probably closed by now," Mordecai pointed out. Carl didn't seem to care, however._

"_I'm the top golf player in the world. Just get us there and I'll handle the rest."_

* * *

_The drive following CJ's news was silent and awkward. Carl refused to speak, even giving Mordecai and CJ the death glare every time either attempted to make conversation._

_He still refused to speak even when they arrived at the course. Instead, he simply got out of the car, pulled his golf bag from the trunk and went around to the front of the vehicle and pointed towards the front entrance to Putt Hut, which was locked. Mordecai and CJ, (having no idea as to what was going on at all), got out and followed Carl to the locked entrance, where Carl pulled out a key from his pocket and used it to unlock the gate. The golfer then guided the confused couple to the first hole, (which was a simple bridge house in front of the hole). There he handed Mordecai a golf club and ball._

"_Here," was all he said._

"_Um… what's going on?" Mordecai asked, catching the club and ball._

"_You. Me. Eighteen rounds. No questions asked."_

"_And what'll happen if I win or lose?"_

"_I said no questions asked," Carl reprimanded._

_CJ attempted to step in, "But dad Mordecai just wants' to know-"_

"_No. Questions. ASKED!" Carl interrupted, which caused CJ to cry and Mordecai to drop what he was holding to go over and comfort his love._

_Seeing how distressed his daughter was feeling, Carl calmly, though in a still strict sounding tone, spoke, "Look just play and afterwards you will get the answers you seek. __Capeesh?"_

_Seeing this as reasonable, and no better solutions, Mordecai picked up the golf club and ball he'd dropped and said to the pro golfer, "Okay, let's play."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So we played eighteen rounds of mini-golf," Mordecai retold. "It didn't go so well on my end. Carl got a hole in one each round; while I managed to get an average of three to four hits per round up until the final hole."

"I figured as much," Skips commented. "No offence but I figured you were gonna get creamed against that guy. I mean you were up against a man who was named the best golfer of all time. Not even Death himself could beat him in underworld mini-golf."

"I know. But you know what else? It didn't matter. The family that CJ and I are creating is more important to me than anything else right now. And as the father of my lover and the future grandfather to the life CJ carries it was paramount to gain Carl Putter's support in this new family. No matter how he kicked my butt in each round, I couldn't, I wouldn't back down."

Skips nodded his head in approval. "I respect that," he said before asking, "What happened in the final round anyway? You told me that it was a challenge when CJ and her father played it during that competition a while back. How'd you handle it?"

"Well as it turns out the Sudden Death Course is reserved only for tournaments so we didn't play through that, (fortunately). Instead, we did the new final hole: a hole surrounded by lava. It was a one-shot hole where whoever failed to hit the ball into the hole got hit with lava."

"Sounds a bit intense," Skips commented.

"Yeah I know," Mordecai agreed. "So anyways, Carl made the first shot, and…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Yes! WAHOO!" Carl cheered. He'd just successfully made a hole in one in the final hole._

_"Alright Mordo it's your turn," he said to Mordecai. _

"_Mordecai, you don't have to do this," CJ pleaded. _

"_I have to," Mordecai said, putting a hand CJ's belly. "For our family."_

"_That's why I'm worried. I've seen what happened to people who fail to get a hole in one on this round. It's a miracle for any player that survives being hit by the lava. I can't have the be telling the life I'm carrying that their father died because he got killed by lava just for missing a shot in a game of mini-golf."_

"_Then I won't miss," the blue jay simply said._

_Time seemed to slow down as seconds felt like an eternity for CJ as she watched Mordecai walk over to the edge of the lava pit, place his ball down, got into a standard golf position, aimed it at the hole, then finally hit the ball. Seconds became hours turning to years as she, and Mordecai watched the ball rise high into the air till eventually plummeting back down to the surface. From their position, it appeared that the ball was gonna make it into the hole. Though neither could say for certain that it would do so. For all, they knew it could bounce off the hole's edge at the last minute and plummet into the lava. _

_But it didn't. To the fortune of Mordecai and CJ, the ball stayed on course, landing directly into the hole, without even scratching the surrounding lava resistance surface of the hole. _

"_Phew," both Mordecai and CJ sighed. Timing feeling like it was returning to its normal pace for the two lovers. Neither had felt such relief before in their young lives. This relief turned to surprise when they heard Carl start clapping at the successful shot._

"_Way'da'go kid. You'll be a perfect father for my grandkid."_

"_Wait, WHAT?!" Mordecai gasped, whereas CJ mouth hung open in shocked silence._

"_I'm saying that this was all test," Carl revealed. "And you passed."_

"_So... you aren't mad about this surprise pregnancy?" Mordecai asked._

"_Mad? I'm not mad. I never was. To be honest, I'm excited about this pregnancy. I always wanted a grandchild. Gotta see the Putter jeans continue forward before my comes to go to golf heaven. Am I right?__"_

"_Even though we're an unmarried couple and are having a baby?" Mordecai asked._

"_Kid it's the twenty-first century. Unmarried couples can go around having babies without having to be chipped at by their parents."_

_The surprise CJ was feeling turned into anger as her a massive frown grew on her face._ "_Then why did you have us come here and force Mordecai into a game of mini-golf?"_

"_I wanted to see what Mordecai here was packing with golf skills-wise. I mean if my bloodline is gonna be merging with this guy, he'd at least have a decent golfing arm so that future generations of Putters are champions in the sport that made us world famous."_

_"Than why'd you act like a DICK, after you found out?" CJ shouted. "Why'd you act like you were pissed off and gave MORDECAI THOSE DEATH GLARES?!" _

"_It's called weakening your opponents through intimidation before the match," Carl explained. "I've done it a hundred times before with other opponents. Would've taught that trick to you had you not quit the game when you were a kid."_

_CJ was beginning to darken, and the sound of her voice starting to boom like thunder in a storm. "You fucking SHIT! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT US! DISGUSTED BY WHAT WE DID! THAT YOU WOULDN'T ACCEPT OUR BABIES INTO YOUR LIFE! WORSE YOU PUT MORDECAI IN A POSITION THAT COULD'VE EITHER KILLED OR LEFT HIM SCARED FOR LIFE! or injure him for life."_

"_Ah, you're just pregnant," Carl commented. "You'll get over it in a minute."_

"_Grrr." CJ skill darkened as she was about to turn into a storm cloud until Mordecai rushed to the rescue by rubbing her shoulders and kissing her cheeks to calm her down._

_While Carl watched his daughter start to turn from furious to lovey-dovey thanks to her baby daddy, a sudden realization came into his mind._

"_Wait did you say 'babies', as in more than one?"_

_Returning their back to the pro-golfer, Mordecai responded by saying "Oh yeah. About that... We're having twins."_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"Sounds like one hectic night," Skips said after Mordecai finished retelling how he and CJ told Carl about their pregnancy. "So you guys are having twins?"

"Oh yeah," Mordecai nodded. "We just learned about that yesterday during an appointment with CJ's mother. We were going to tell everyone at the beginning of work today but CJ had to go into work early and it didn't feel like a good time to bring it up; what with it being expected that Rigby would be throwing a fit this morning about us missing dinner last night."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Cool… You mind doing me a solid and keeping the twin's thing a secret for now?" Mordecai asked. "Especially from Rigby. Lately, he gets into fits whenever I mention CJ's the baby. Pisses me off actually that he won't give any encouragement towards this new direction my life is turning. I wish he'd just come around and be supportive of it."

"No sweat, I can keep a secret," Skips said before adding. "Though a word of advice, throughout my immortal life I've seen friendships come and go. It's not an easy thing to do, but sometimes to move forward, you need to let others go. You get what I mean?"

Mordecai didn't respond to the yeti right away. He knew what he meant, it was just hard for him to take it in. "Yeah… yeah, I get ya," the blue jay eventually said. "I get what you mean."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. **

**Now I have a request for you guys. I already have a name picked out for one of the twins, but I still need a name for the other. Would you mind leaving me a review with a name suggestion and why your reason for it? If you do I promise to provide you credit and thanks at the end of the chapter from which I reveal the name I chose. Also, I have one condition I have for name suggestions are that they have a link to either Mordecai or CJ in some way. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just as a reminder I'm taking suggestions for names for one of the twins that Mordecai and CJ are having, (I've got one name already picked out). You can leave your suggestions in your reviews. I promise to reveal who came up with the name in the chapter that I reveal their names. **

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 9: Let's Find Out and React**

Another great day at the Park: sunny skies, no disrupting intruders, catastrophes were at a bare minimum, and the place was (barely) in top shape for visitors to come to. Best of all, Benson had decided to treat the Parks crew to a round of jelly donuts and coffee from the Coffee Shop. Sound good? Well, not for Mordecai and Rigby who Benson had forced to go pick up the coffee and donuts.

It had been two months since Margaret and Don's "date"; which Mordecai was supposed to show up to under the impression of hanging out with Rigby so that jealous tensions would develop between him and CJ, leading to them breaking up. However, the two lovers bailed at the last minute, so the plan had failed, (for now). Since then Rigby had been giving Mordecai the cold shoulder, refusing to work with his buddy, or just talk shit about the blue jay's future family. Mordecai in turn would do whatever he could to stay away from Rigby's annoying, spiteful attitude which made the latter hate the former more. It certainly didn't help that Mordecai was currently thinking of leaving the Park for good to become a fulltime artist/home daddy, which infuriated Rigby passionately. Nowadays whenever Benson wanted to assign the two to work together he had to include Thomas, or someone else, to make sure they didn't fight each other to the death instead of getting their work done. At the moment, the intern rode in the back of the golf cart while Mordecai drove and Rigby gave the blue jay disturbing death glares.

Of course, Mordecai did try to make amends with his best friend, like at that very moment. "Listen, Rigby," Mordecai began to say. Though like every other time Mordecai tried talking, Rigby would just turn his head away from the latter. Regardless, Mordecai always made the effort to keep trying.

"I'm sorry for bailing on you again at the Wing Kingdom a while back. But like I've said a dozen times now, CJs father had just come home and we wanted to make sure he heard from us that he was going to be a grandfather, and not from some random person. You'd understand the feeling if you were having a baby with the love of your life."

And again Rigby was quick to snap. "You know unless you're gonna put me in front of all your dumb baby stuff, don't bother talking to me okay?"

This was the point where Mordecai had had enough and decide to stop talking. They remained silent throughout the rest of the ride to the Coffee Shop. Not a word was spoken until the three of them where greeted by a cheerful Eileen from behind the counter.

"Hey, you two."

"Hmmph," Rigby grunted.

"Rigby, you're not still mad about Mordecai not showing up for dinner at the Wing Kingdom are you?"

"Oh, he is," Mordecai answered.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Look not to sound rude but we have to get back to work, pronto. Eileen, could you get us eight regular coffees and two dozen jelly donuts to go?" Thomas asked.

"You got it, Thomas," Eileen said and went in back to get the order. When she was gone, the front door opened again and someone called out in a cheery voice. "Who wants some sugar?"

Knowing who that belonged to Mordecai turned to face the door and saw his suspicions proved right. "Don." Mordecai smiled when seeing his old friend. Though in an instant it turned to a surprised gasp when saw who Don was with Margaret, and the two's arms were wrapped around each other.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby, give me some sugar," Don said, already walking over and enveloping his old friend and brother in one of his famous hugs.

When he released them, Don noticed Thomas standing by the counter looking as puzzled. He still didn't know the Parks crew that well, including their relatives like Rigby's younger brother. "And who might you be?" Don asked, not knowing about the intern.

"Don this is Thomas," Mordecai introduced, his attention turned away from Margaret for the time being. "Thomas this is Don, Rigby's younger brother. He's an accountant."

"Hello," Thomas waved.

"And a hello to you too buddy," Don said as he hugged the goat.

"Hi Mordecai," Margaret waved, regaining Mordecai's focus.

"Hey Margaret it's been a while," Mordecai waved back, his eyes watching his ex wrap her arm around Don again. This did not go unnoticed by Rigby who smiled when he saw the awkward look in his friends' face. To him, he saw his chance to take his plan to the next step. Sure, CJ wasn't around, but if he could make Mordecai jealous of Margaret and Don, then the rest would surely fall into place.

"Yo Don, Margaret, you gonna tell Mordecai about you guys or are you gonna leave him hanging," Rigby said.

"What? Oh... Oh excuse me, where are my manners," Don said. "Mordecai, Margaret here is now my new girlfriend."

"Yeah I figured something like that when I first saw you guys together," Mordecai said, shoving the awkwardness he felt aside, and even starting to smile.

Ironic, as Mordecai became more comfortable with the situation, Margaret was starting to get nervous. Despite agreeing to this plan, knowing that a confrontation with Mordecai was inevitable, she hadn't thought once what she would do when this "meeting" happened; she'd been more focused at the time of getting Mordecai back from CJ. So as a result, she just started mumbling a bit in a vain attempt to appear like nothing was going on. "Well um… I mean uh… Sorry! Very sorry. I just didn't… get a chance to… tell you about us…"

"Well, you might've been able to do so sooner had you not been so busy getting ready to become a daddy to notice that your ex-girlfriend, the one you once had a crush on for years, is now dating a highly respectable and successful accountant like Don here," Rigby interjected.

"Why thank you, Rigby," Don said with sincerity, failing to notice the sharp tone in his brother's voice. "Oh, that reminds me, Mordecai my boss loves the portrait you painted for the office last week. Really ties in the room together. And also, on behalf of everyone at Greatest Accounting Inc., and from me as a personal friend, congratulations to you and CJ on soon becoming parents."

"Thanks, dude," Mordecai blushed. "So uh, how did you and Margaret meet each other by the way?" he then asked.

"Rigby set us up," Don answered, surprising Mordecai.

"Really?"

"Yeah a blind date two months ago at the Wing Kingdom restaurant. It was so much fun. We shared stories about our work and personal lives, enjoyed delicious chicken wings, and had a romantic walk home. I swear I have not had so much fun on a date before in my life."

"Yeah, your first date is the one you'll never forget. That's how I feel when I think about my first date with CJ," Mordecai said dreamily.

Okay, things were not going according to Rigby's plan. So the raccoon (the older one), decided to take action. "Oh please, Don's first date was way better than yours. No one almost died. Heck, it was so great that he and Margaret have gone out over a dozen times in the last two months. More dates than you've ever been on with either Margaret or CJ or any other girl you dated for that matter. Right, Margaret?"

She didn't get a chance to speak. "Uh, guys I don't mean to be rude," Thomas, who was balancing a box of donuts, and two trays containing four coffee containing in each, interjected, "But we should get going now or Benson's gonna kill use. Perhaps worse if we come back with spilled coffee and ruined donuts."

The two park employees knew the intern was right. Benson's temper could make him an unforgiving boss at times, even with little mess-ups. So, Mordecai and Rigby, (with reluctance from the latter), each grabbed a drink carrier from Thomas who kept the donuts, paid Eileen, said their goodbyes to everyone and left the shop.

As they headed back to the cart, Rigby took the opportunity to attempt to plant the seeds of doubt in Mordecai's mind. "Bet it pissed you off to see Margaret dating a guy who's a thousand times better than you."

"Augh, Rigby not now dude," Mordecai answered, not hiding his annoyance with the raccoon. He didn't feel jealous of Margaret's new relationship, it was the part of Rigby trying to make him feel uncomfortable about it that bothered him

"C'mon Mordecai surely it must've pissed you off?" Rigby asked again.

"Not really dude," Mordecai said.

"What YOU MEAN NOT REALLY?! I saw you looking at them cuddling together."

"Well I admit dude it felt a little strange at first, but after less than a minute I got over it," Mordecai said, being truly sincere as he spoke. "I mean we broke up like two years ago now. I've learned to move on. And you joking about it isn't funny anymore; if it ever was."

"But what about when Margaret dumped you at the steak house? You were devastated for like a month."

"I repeat dude, that was two years ago and I'm over it. Besides I'm gonna be a father soon with CJ, the woman who I really, really love. Plus, Margaret's got your brother now. They're a good match in my opinion with a promising future like mine and CJ's. We can't obsess over the past when the future is just around the corner with potential for great joy."

"Bu… but…"

Thomas nodded his approval to Mordecai's defence, interrupting Rigby before the raccoon could continue this discussion further. "Wayda go bro. Guess future fatherhood is maturing you, Mordecai."

"Thanks, Thomas," Mordecai said.

"Anytime Mord. But seriously, we should get back to the cart. C'mon guys," Thomas said picking up the pace towards their parked vehicle.

Mordecai followed the interns' example and also began making faster pace for the cart; while Rigby stood there with a furious look on his face. Seeing his plan not going the way he wanted it to, really pissed him off.

"Sonofabitch!"

* * *

Upon returning to work with coffee and donuts Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas returned to the daily work of maintaining the Park; throughout which Rigby kept talking about Margaret and how much closer she was to Don than Mordecai ever was.

True it'd annoyed Mordecai, but because it wasn't the part about Margaret being happy with Don. It was knowing that Rigby was doing this to annoy him on purpose that pissed off the blue jay. But over the years, Mordecai had become familiar with this sort of teasing from Rigby. Instead, choosing to simply ignore Rigby's obnoxious behaviour and focus on getting his work done. By the end of the day, after failing to get any hint of jealousy out Mordecai, Rigby got tired of trying to annoy him and gave up. Plus Benson threatened to fire him if he didn't stop annoying Mordecai about Margaret's new relationship.

After that Mordecai continued working until it finally came time for him to quit and return back home to his and CJ's place, and spend some quality time with his six-month pregnant lover.

* * *

"So, Margaret's dating Rigby's younger brother huh?" CJ called out from the bathroom beside hers and Mordecai's bedroom.

"Yeah apparently it happened while we were telling your dad about our upcoming kids," Mordecai, who rested comfortably on their shared double bed, said.

"And you're okay with that? Your amazing ex dating an incredible guy while you're stuck with a girl you knocked up by accident?" she asked, coming into the bedroom wearing a light blue bathrobe that failed to hide her growing baby bump. "I mean I know how much you loved her and…"

"Relax CJ you have nothing to worry about," Mordecai interrupted. CJ had always felt like the second choice when it came to Mordecai's love life, something that the former was well aware of, and didn't like one bit. It made CJ feel depressed and made Mordecai in turn feel guilty, seeing her in such a state. And now with her being deep into her pregnancy and her emotions in a constant state of an outbreak, Mordecai couldn't allow his love to suffer. "I've told you before, the feelings I had for Margaret are gone. Thrown into the fiery sun and disintegrated. The closest I'll ever see Margaret now is as just, repeat, as just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. You on the other hand have always been more to me than that. And conceiving our kids may have been an accident, but I wouldn't change it for anything else."

"You... you really mean that?" CJ asked tearing up.

"Yes, I do. You make me happier than I've ever been with any and all my past girlfriends combined, (Margaret included). In my mind, I got a better deal with you than Don has with Margaret." Mordecai then took a moment to rub CJ's pregnant belly, which carried two little joy bundles inside. "No debate there."

CJ was touched by Mordecai's words. It lifted her spirits sayings things. "Well, that's good to hear. Perhaps I should get to know those two a bit better. Especially Don since I've never met him before," CJ suggested. "Why don't we invite them, along with Rigby and Eileen to go to the carnival happening next week. Besides that, you know how badly Eileen's been wanting all of us to hang out together."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your over halfway into your pregnancy and with twins don't you think-"

CJ shushed her lover with a passionate and very loving kiss. "I just won't go on any rides. Besides, I can still handle the carnival games, six months pregnant or not. And I've got some massive cravings for greasy carnival food. Oh, and speaking of cravings," she said in sexier sounding tone while taking off her bathrobe, revealing a very see-through, lingerie, light blue nightgown, "I got one that only you can satisfy. If you're up for it."

"Uh... I uh..." Mordecai said, a bit mesmerized by CJ's outfit. "I think I can manage," he eventually said.

Afterwards, CJ snuggled into bed and Mordecai turned off the lights.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter. And tuff to write. Went through countless rewrites before settling on this final version. **

**ANyways, continue to follow, favourite and review this story. **

**P.S. I'm already working on chapter 10. So stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter didn't take as long as I originally thought it would. Hope you all like it : )**

**And thanks for participating in the suggesting names for one of Mordecai and CJ's kids. I really like the names. **

* * *

**Regular Show: Surprise**

**Chapter 10: Change in Plans**

**Cheezer's **

"Then out of nowhere BAM! The entire shop is filled with tapioca pudding," Margaret revealed. She and Don were enjoying a pleasant dinner date at Cheezer's, where the latter was retelling the story of her first day of work at the coffee shop. From Don's perspective, it seemed like quite an interesting first day.

"Ah-ha, ha, ha!" Don laughed. "You serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious. Since then the shop manager banned all pudding from the premises. It also came as to no surprise when the assistant manager got fired that day. I mean it took weeks to get all that pudding completely removed. We even had to replace a lot of furniture and supplies. Plus most of the coffee machines we salvaged needed serious repairs."

"Ha, ha, I bet the manager had a big bill on his plate," Don bantered.

"Oh yeah," Margaret chuckled.

"Well, that is officially wilder than my first day at the accounting firm. And I'll tell you, it's a pretty bizarre way to start your first at your new job," Don said.

"Perhaps you should tell me and we'll see whose first day the was the craziest," Margaret suggested, her eyes staring dreamily into Dons'.

But before Don could respond, a waiter walked up to their table and spoke. "Um excuse me you two but it's closing time. So, I'm gonna have to politely ask you both to leave."

"No worries sir. I gotta get home anyway," Don said, checking his watch. "Working first thing in the morning."

"Ditto," Margaret added.

Paying their bill, with a very generous tip, the two walked out of the restaurant and got into Don's car. As Don began pulling out of the parking lot, Margaret decided to ask something that had been building up inside herself for some time.

"Hey, Don…"

"Yes, Margaret dear?"

"Would you like to… I don't know, come to my place for some 'coffee'?" Margaret asked sheepishly.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Well, that wasn't part of the plan, Margaret thought to herself. What was supposed to be a simple dinner date with Don had led to her taking him back to hers and Eileen's place for sex; all on a work night no less. And it was beyond amazing.

In truth, the robin had slept with other guys, (though Mordecai wasn't on that list), but none compared to Don. He was like a god in bed to all her boyfriends combined. Which was no surprise given how Don already beat them in every other aspect whether it was in looks, personality, health, skills, all by a landslide. Heck, she even found the way he whistled in his sleep to be adorable. It surprised her that no one had taken a claim on this guy long ago. Yet she got him in her quest to retake Mordecai from his pregnant lover.

"Margaret…" Startled, Margaret looked over, seeing that her "boyfriend" wasn't awake, just mumbling in his sleep, which she found also cute. But then Don spoke again, this time what he said was more than she could take. "Margaret… I love you. We've only been dating for a couple of months but I love you so, so much."

Okay, this was bit much for Margaret. Slowly, and quietly climbing out of bed, to not disturb Don, she made her way down to the kitchen and whipped herself up some hot milk. The hot drinks' soothing effects seemed to do the trick and in no time she was ready to go back to sleep. That is until she saw Eileen entering the kitchen in her sleepwear while giving Margaret the dirty look.

"What?" Margaret asked, not knowing what her friends' problem was.

"I'm disappointed in you," Eileen said bluntly. "You decide to rip your ex-boyfriend, (whom you broke up with years ago), away from a woman who he loves so that you can have him for yourself; a woman who is our friend and trusts us, if I may add. Then to achieve this goal you use an incredibly nice guy like Don, wearing his heart like a cheap dress that you'll throw away when it gets stained. But now… now you're playing with him like a sex doll? It's… it's just horrible Margaret. It's an immoral thing you're doing. And it makes me sick knowing how quick you were to join in on all this, despite you knowing how wrong it is to be doing this."

"Eileen, c'mon we were never close to CJ. The only reason we're hanging out with her in the first place is that she's dating Mordecai," Margaret protested.

"It doesn't excuse the fact what you're doing is bad Margaret," Eileen combated. "Regardless of how she came into our lives, CJ is a part of it now, and I for one welcome her as a friend, not just as my friends' girlfriend," she added.

"Hmmph, you know for someone who claims how horrible this whole idea is, you haven't once done anything to stop it," Margaret countered. "And complaining about what we're doing doesn't count for anything."

To Margaret's surprise, Eileen didn't flinch when she heard this. Instead, the mole girl stood her ground against her robin friend. "Well, what about Don? He has feelings for you, you know this, I know this, everyone who knows him knows it. How do you think he'll feel when he finds out that his entire relationship with you, (with a woman he thought cared about him), is in fact one big lie? Do you think he'll forgive you, much less continue dating you?"

Margaret was caught off guard by this, who ended up dropping her hot milk mug onto the ground, as a result. And as the broken glass and hot liquid spilled over the kitchen floor, she struggled for a response.

"Yeah well... you're dating the mastermind behind this whole deranged scheme in the first place," was all she could think of.

This time Eileen needed a moment to figure a counter for her friend's words. "Oh, well maybe I need to reconsider who I date," she said as she walked out of the kitchen before adding, "And who I call my friends," the last part the mole girl said coldly.

Her words struck a blow to Margaret's heart. Her best friend was turning against her, and she couldn't even blame the mole girl. Even Margaret had to admit that what she was doing was despicable. And what about Don? Eileen was also right about the raccoon having true feelings for her, and she couldn't deny that those feelings were mutual. Throughout the rest of the night, the robin who cried in the bathroom, not being able to face Don, kept thinking about what her friend had told her. Wondering if, in the end, this whole scheme she'd gotten herself into would make her feelings of pain and loneliness worse than before.

* * *

**The next day…**

Channel Six News Studio was a bustling with staff members, (camera operators, news reporters, interns, helicopter pilot, station manager, etc.), busy going about their jobs of running a news station by gathering information, spreading the word on air, and maintaining the equipment needed to do all this. Easy to say, never a dull moment on Channel Six. News reporter Margaret proved this as she diligently preparing a news report in her cubicle, not stoping one moment. It showed how determined she was to pursue her career. It also helped keep her mind away from the shit that was becoming her personal life. Even when her cellphone went off, she continued to work while answering the device.

"_You and Don coming to the carnival with me, Eileen, Mordecai and CJ?_" Rigby from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, Mordecai came over to our place this morning and invited us to tag along this Saturday," Margaret responded. "Don's already cleared his schedule that day and my boss is giving me the day off. Though I need to be in the station early the next day so I can't stay too long."

"_Just make sure you're there long enough to finish the job. Because it's time to break Mordecai and CJ up for good._" Margaret paused when she heard this. "_After that, you can dump my brother, and things will be just the way they use to be before you switched schools way back,_" Rigby revealed.

Margaret was hesitant upon hearing all this. Taking the final move in a plot that she, (at the moment), was having second thoughts on, didn't seem right. "Are you sure about this Rigby?" she asked. "Yu… you know we've only been doing this for like two months and Mordecai just found out about me and Don a few days ago; which he didn't seem to be jealous about." Nor did he seem bothered when he found out that she and Don had slept together the previous night, she thought to herself. "Plus, if I may add, CJ wasn't even there for us to irritate. Maybe we should slow down and take a bit more time before we make the final move. Perhaps five or six more double dates with them."

"_There's no time. This morning I overheard Mordecai talking to Skips about writing up his two weeks' notice soon. If we don't strike now, we may lose him forever. Besides I can't take his obsession with being a father anymore. I miss the old Mordecai who always had my back, go along with my crazy ideas, and not wanna leave the Park. This needs to stop NOW! So come to the carnival wearing a slutty outfit and be prepared to get Mordecai out of CJ's cloudy hands._"

"Rigby please reconsider," Margaret begged, but it was no use, Rigby had already hung up.

"Sonofabitch!" she cursed.

Putting her phone aside, she tried and failed, to get back to work. But her mind just wasn't in now. She just didn't know what to do, she hadn't planned on liking Don so much that it would be difficult to break up with him. Now, though, combined with what Eileen had said to her last night the robin girl she wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Hey honey," her father Frank Smith, called from the entrance to his daughter's cubicle. "Something wrong? I heard you cursing, and you never do that unless you're suffering," he asked.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm fine," Margaret lied. "Just a bad phone call dad. Nothing to worry about."

Her father wasn't buying it. "Who were you talking to on the phone? And were you talking about that's caused you to swear?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Did that super awesome new boyfriend of yours break up with you? Darn! I really liked Don."

Oh right, Margaret had introduced Don to her family a month ago; and to no surprise, the family had fallen in love with the accounting raccoon, (fugitively). Not even her father Frank Smith, one of the most overprotective parents alive, had no problem with Don; going so far as to call him Son at the end of dinner, invite him to the next Smith family barbecue, and gave him a handshake! **"For those who don't remember the episode Family BBQ, a handshake from Frank Smith is a big deal."**

"No, it was just a friend," Margaret said, unable to hide the sadness she was feeling, which further concerned her father.

"What did this friend say exactly?"

"Oh, uh… well… the Park's thinking of retiring Skips, the yeti repairman," Margaret lied again. She knew her father would be disgusted if he knew the true reason why she was upset.

"Isn't he like immortal?" Frank asked, buying his daughters' fib. "And why do you have to get involved?"

"Well, immortality isn't an exception from age restrictions regarding retirement. And since I'm a good friend of Skips, the Parks crew wants me to help them break the news to him, and soon. I just don't know what to do."

"Humph, typical using a kind-hearted to do someone else's dirty work. So dishonourable makes me sick. But don't worry sweetheart. You're not a scumbag like the park guys, you'll make the right decision. People can always count on you to be honourable."

It took all of Margaret's effort to hide the guilt she felt when her father said all this. "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks dad," she said, hugging her old man.

"No problem dear," Frank said, hugging her back. "I mean I didn't raise a daughter who knowingly hurting others for selfish reasons. Now c'mon, Mr. Samielson is calling for a meeting in his office pronto."

That little talk didn't help Margaret one bit. Heck, it only made her feel worse than ever. Throughout the entire meeting, and the rest of her workday, Margaret wasn't in the game. She kept thinking about how quickly things were moving with this scheme, what Eileen said about her not being the person she called her BF, how her father believed she would never do anything morally wrong, and her new feelings for Don, (a guy she was supposed to be pretending to love).

By the end of the day, Margaret had had enough and decided to do something about this shit she was in.

* * *

**Outside the Park gate**

After looking around, the news reporter, at last, found her boyfriends' brother leaning against the Park entrance, attempting to avoid work, (like always). Walked up to him she waited a moment till he noticed and acknowledged her.

"Hey, Margaret, what's up?"

"Rigby, the deal is off," she said with a stern voice.

"Okay, whatever…" Rigby said, his mind taking a bit longer to take in what he was hearing than normal. "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me; I'm done trying to use your brother to make Mordecai and CJ jealous so that they'll break up. I'm choosing Don over Mordecai. CJ and her baby can have Mordecai. I don't care anymore."

"But, but, but without you who will make CJ jealous enough to dumb Mordecai? I doubt I can find a cheap prostitute that can do the job. If you leave the plan falls apart and I lose my best friend."

"Not my problem," Margaret said. "And don't ever compare me to a prostitute."

"Oh please, you've been acting like one throughout this whole scheme. You flirted, you made out, and slept with my brother.

Margaret's face froze when she heard this. She hadn't told anyone about what happened the previous night. "How do you know about that?"

"Don't ask," Rigby said. "What matters is that you did, and more with Don, a guy you don't love. The only difference between you and a hooker is that I haven't been paying you money to do any of it."

With reluctance, Margaret had to admit, Rigby wasn't wrong. "You're right you weren't paying me money. I was doing it to get Mordecai back. Someone I loved but made the mistake of throwing away. Though now I got someone else who makes me happy. Someone who I won't let slip away this time. So, I'm D. O. N. E. Done!" She started to walk away from Rigby, who struggled to find a way to get to come back.

"But... but... but... if you don't I'll..." An idea suddenly popped into the raccoons' head. "If you won't continue with this plan I'll tell Don that you were using him like a bikini top to attract Mordecai."

Margaret turned around upon hearing this. "You wouldn't. If you do, I'll tell Mordecai how you've been trying to destroy his relationship with CJ. No way he'll wanna be friends with you after that."

"Pfff, I'm gonna lose Mordecai anyway once he quits the Park and his bastard is born. At least if I go out with this plan, I won't be alone. So you still in or not?"

As much as Margaret hated it, she knew better than to walk out on a deal she'd made with Rigby. "Fine. But once Mordecai and CJ are through you have to swear never to mention this little scheme of yours ever again. Oh, and also, we no longer friend's after this. I'll only tolerate you as my best friend's boyfriend, and my boyfriend's brother. Got it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just help me keep Mordecai from leaving me and you can do whatever you want afterwards. Deal?"

Margaret accepted Rigby's hand, then stormed off without another word. She was too angry to be around the little rat, though she didn't return to hers and Eileen's place, she knew her roommate would just give her disapproving looks. She chose not to go find Don either because she feared, that at this point, she might spill the beans and ruin everything. Instead, she went to East Pines park, walking around aimlessly to kill time. She eventually found herself a bench in front of a lake to sit on while the sun set. It was a beautiful piece of scenery with the orange glow from the sun bouncing off the lake waters, touching all those within reach. Most would find it peaceful and relaxing; though, given the crap Margaret had on her social plate, the robin just wasn't satisfied.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Carnival of Confusion.**


End file.
